Mystery Boy
by StephLopez
Summary: After moving into a new neighborhood, Cameron Morgan figured out that this school year would be different from any other school she had been to. Especially with a myserious guy, cool friends and mean popular girls. What about that girl who has a close conncetion to her 'Mystery Boy' and has a dangerous past? Picture: Not mine but credits to iPhone App 'Backgrounds'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! I have decided to start a new AU story, and it's this one with that same chapter from the other story called 'Better Than Revenge'. Please read and I suggest skipping chapter 3 in that story. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: After moving into a new neighborhood, Cameron Morgan figured out that this school year would be different from any other school she had been to. Especially with a cocky guy, cool friends and mean popular girls. What about her past?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

_Last year of high school:_

_Part 1: Moving…_

_Song: Who's that boy? By Demi Lovato ft. Dev._

I glanced out the car window. The new landscape is very amazing. The woods seemed dark and mysterious. The sunset seemed to make the river shine. The sky was colored with purple, orange, pink, red, and sky blue. Cars passed by as kids played around in front of their houses. Moms yelled at kids and teenagers who seemed to cause mischief. Dads seemed to be no where around. Maybe they're at work. Grandparents strolled down and up the streets. I glanced at my mom. She made me sit at the backseat just because she said 'Anything can happen, so I want you to be safe'. Nice mom she is. I turned on my iPod touch and started playing Angry Birds. I was about to beat my old high score, when my mom called me.

"Cammie!" I looked up and realized that we already arrived at out new house. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the Camaro. The simple blue, 2 floor house is enough for me. I helped my mom unpack some of the boxes that arrived a few hours ago. We didn't speak. She knew that this move is supposed to fix us, but just talking about it can make me cry.

"That's it," I announced as I climbed up the stairs, towards my bedroom. There are 2 bedrooms, a guest room, a bathroom in each, the living room, the kitchen, dining room, an office, and the backyard as well as a garage. My mom thanked me and left, telling me that she was supposed to pick up a package an hour ago, and to explore the neighborhood. I silently nodded. Instead of going outside, I turned on my red laptop and checked my email. An hour later, the doorbell ringed just as I put on my headphones to go for a jog. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Who knew that the girls in front of me would change me forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV:<strong>

I sighed as my mom drank more beer. Again. I slammed the door of my room and logged in to Face book.

_3 friend requests._

I rolled my eyes and closed my blue laptop. I got up from my chair and turned on my iPod touch. Green Day started to play. I smirked knowing my mom _hates _this band. I turned the volume on and heard yells. I ignored them and lay on my bed. I looked through my contacts on my phone trying to decide who to text.

"Aha, Grant." I muttered as I started texting him.

_Hey, watcha doin? _A minute later he replied.

_Nothin. Wanna meet at the lake?_

_Sure. Got nothing better 2 do._

_C ya._

_Ok._

I put on my sneakers and grabbed my car keys. Yes, I have a license.

"I'm going out," I said as I slammed the door. I glanced around and noticed the neighbors moving in. I'll greet them later. Not now. I got in my truck and headed for Rising Lake. Kids ran across the street as I honked at them. They stuck their tongue at me and ran away. I chuckled remembering the days I used to be like that with Grant, Nick, and Jonas. Ten minutes later I arrived at the lake/park. Families were hanging out by the playgrounds. I made my way to the lake and two girls blocked my way: Amanda and Amber.

"Hey, Zachy," Amanda said as she twirled her fake blonde hair around her finger. Amber shot her a glare and faked a smile towards me.

"So, what are you up to?" Amber asked me as she did a bubble with her gum. I glanced to my right and saw my friends chuckling (So much for friends).

"Meeting up with my friends," I replied as I tried to turn around but Amanda caught me by my shoulder.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" I wanted to punch her but I restrained myself. I was about to say no, but Amber beat me to it.

"When did he say that he wanted to hang out with-with _you?" _I backed up as Amanda glared at her and they started arguing. I ran away before they could attack me once again.

"Hey, Zachy," Grant imitated Amanda's voice as the rest laughed. I glared at them.

"Whoa, Grant, when did you get such a girly voice?" I smirked at Grant's face. Nick and Jonas laughed harder.

"Spending too much time with Bex?" Nick asked as Grant rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I actually have a girlfriend who pays attention to me!" Nick glared at him.

"Shut up," Grant smiled knowing he had won. Jonas patted Nick on the back.

"Don't worry man at least she listens to you!" That didn't help.

"Jonas, just because you don't have the guts to ask Liz out, doesn't mean that you're free to "try" to make me feel better." Nick told him as Grant and I smirked.

"He has a point." I said as Jonas glared at me.

"At least I'm close to getting a girlfriend!" I felt myself getting embarrassed as they said, 'Burn!'

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes as I saw Bex, Macey, and Liz coming towards us. And who's the new girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

"CAMMIE!" I got attacked by none other than Bex, and Liz. I noticed a girl chewing gum behind them looking plain bored. She has a piercing in her nose **(I can't find my 1****st**** book of this series, so sorry if that was not accurate).**

"You guys are going to kill me one day!" I said as they let go. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry for hugging my best friend who I haven't seen since last summer!" Liz nodded.

"So, who is she?" I heard the girl ask them. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm right here, you know?" She looked at me up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is that what you call style?" I glared at her. "Girl, bye," I glanced down at my clothes. My dark skinny jeans were a little scratched since I was carrying boxes and my blue tank top was covered by a purple cardigan. My brown boots were getting a little noticeable of being old.

"Macey," Bex glared at her. Huh, so _Macey _is her name.

"Whatever," Macey took out a mirror from her pocket and applied lip gloss.

"Um, so do you want to meet our friends?" Liz asked me as I nodded.

"Let me grab my jacket." Bex stopped me.

"Come on, it's not that cold!" I hesitated before saying,

"Fine," Liz and Bex grinned as I went to the living room and grabbed my phone.

"Let's go." We talked about our families (Bex's parents live in New England, and Liz's parents are visiting her grandparents in Connecticut), celebrity gossip, and finally about school. I learned that they all go to Knights High School. Apparently, I just learned that Macey is the most popular girl along with her and Bex and some other people. I think someone named Grant, Nick, Jonas, and maybe Zanto.

"So, are you applying there?" Liz asked me.

"Maybe," I replied. She nodded and her phone fell out of her pocket.

"Oopsy daisy," She muttered as she picked it up. I grinned; glad to have my friends back. Well my two friends and a total snotty, rude girl.

"Careless," I heard Macey mutter. I glared at her.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a park/lake. Families were enjoying each other (EW, not like that!) and kids were chasing each other. A couple of teenagers were hanging out by the lake. I noticed 3 guys laughing at an embarrassed guy with black hair and green eyes. He looked cute- whoa, cut it out Cammie; you came here for a change, not a new boyfriend! I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that.

"Oh, shut up," He rolled his eyes at his what I assume, friends. I wonder who he is. All of a sudden my iPod started playing the song, '**who's that boy?' **I blushed listening to the lyrics: **(I do not own this song or the lyrics!) **

_I wanna get you by yourself  
>Yeah, have you to myself<br>I don't need nobody else_

Whoa, what?

_Don't want nobody else  
>You're special, I know<em>

Actually, I don't know._  
>Your smile, it glows<em>

We were walking towards him when he flashed us his smile. To me, it glowed.

_It's perfect, it shows  
>Let's go!<br>I've been starin' at ya  
>And I could do it all night<em>

I was staring at him while his friends were talking to Bex, Liz, and Macey. I was too busy being drowned into those-STOP IT! I scolded myself as I realized that Bex was waving her right hand in front of my face. I put pause and said,

"Wait, what?" I probably looked stupid that they all chuckled; except for him who smirked. I rolled my eyes and put play.

_You're looking like an angel  
>With that kind of body it needs a spotlight<em>

He was looking at me and I realized that I had been daydreaming.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me as Bex said,

"Oh, no stop that." I looked her with confusion all over my face.

"Stop what?" He asked as Macey smacked him on the head.

"You know what you exactly are doing!" He pouted as we laughed.

"Nice friends," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, this is Grant, Nick, Jonas and " She got interrupted by a little boy tackling her. We laughed as the boy got up.

"Oops, sorry!" He ran away.

"Here, let me help." Grant told Bex as she smiled and got up with his help. She kissed him on the cheek as Grant's face turned a weird kind of red.

"AW!" The boys teased as he glared at them. They immediately shut upped.

"Wow, Bex, why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" I asked her as she smiled.

"It slipped off my mind?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Sure," Macey said as she rolled her eyes.

_Bring-Bring!_

"Oh, that's my mom. See ya!" He yelled as got into a blue truck. The rest looked at him in pity and we sat down near a tree.

"Wow," Liz said as she took a spot next to Jonas who blushed. I raised an eyebrow at Bex who simply grinned. She sat next to Grant and Macey next to Nick who was trying to get gum from her.

"Nope," Was Macey's answer but she seemed to smile showing that she was teasing him. Nick pouted and she laughed and gave him gum. Huh, so she is human after all.

We talked for hours about school, family, gossip, but no one brought up the subject of that mystery boy I just met. Two hours later, my mom called saying I have to come back home.

"Bye!" I yelled as I jogged home. I heard 'byes' and 'See ya's. I smiled, glad to make new friends. I got home and realized it was already 9. My mom must be asleep. I went to the kitchen and ate Cinnamon Toast Crunch **(LOVE IT!). **I pushed play on my iPod.

_Ain't nobody know your name_

Only I don't know his name!

_But looking like you do could be fame  
>I could see us making ways<br>From the back of the club  
>To a bed in the shade<br>_Whoa, stop!

_Now I don't know who you are  
>But you look like a star<em>

True…_  
>And everybody here be thinkin'<br>Who's that boy?  
>Wanna take you home<br>And get you all alone  
>And everybody here is thinkin'<br>Who's that boy?_

Um, maybe?

_Oh he got me_  
><em>No, I've never seen, no<em>  
><em>No one like them<em>  
><em>Them he's everything<em>  
><em>Girls they want him<em>  
><em>Guys they want to be<em>

I noticed guys glaring at him a bit jealous and girls wanting to tackle him and kiss him._  
><em>

_Who's that boy, Who's that boy  
>You could say that I'm distracted<br>But ah you got me so attracted_

I blushed at this._  
><em>

_But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
>Is no one else in this room<br>Looking like like you, you, you_

_Ain't nobody know your name_  
><em>But looking like you do could be famous<em>  
><em>I could see us making ways<em>  
><em>From the back of the club<em>  
><em>To a bed in the shade<em>

I listened to the rest of the song and added it to my top favorites.

I quietly walked upstairs and went directly to bed. That night, I dreamed of a certain green-eyed boy. I don't even know him and I'm already falling for him. I was thinking about what Macey and Bex said when a crash was heard outside.

**Next chapter's song might be Airplanes Bob ft. H. Williams… Songs are welcomed…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing and I might update in about 5 days. Life is busy, busy!**

**Thanks to:**

**spygirl102**

**My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators**

**missmareexx**

**crazier-then-me**

**flying-dandelion**

**HappyInsideGirl**

**zammieloverforever**

**Frizzy-wizzy-oringina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the Gallagher Girl series. Sorry if the names relate to anyone, but I totally combined different first names and last names.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Airplanes<p>

Once I heard the crash I immediately grabbed a random blue vase. I quietly walked over to the back door that leads to the backyard and turned the knob. I heard a gasp and turned around to face girl around my age. She looked Latina. I raised the vase and she raised her hands above her head.

"I promise that I wasn't doing anything bad! Just don't hit me!" She rapidly said. I narrowed my eyes at her and put the vase on the floor.

"Fine," I said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, you believe me?" I nodded and she huffed. "You must be new if you trust or believe me." I picked up the vase again as she took a step back.

"I was joking, geez."

I glared at her. "Joking or not what are you doing here."

She chuckled. "Long-Story short; I came here because my friend told me to prank you. She told me a random address and like I'm the queen of pranks, I couldn't resist one." I put the vase on the floor and crossed my arms.

"…A prank? Wow, nice way to know this neighborhood." I replied.

She sighed. "I'm truly sorry, really. Please forgive me and my name is Ashley. Ashley Price." She placed her hand in front of mine and we shook hands. I smiled.

"Yes I forgive you, and my name is Cammie Morgan."

She smiled. "Well, see you around and um, good night." Before I could reply she turned around and ran to the neighbor's house on the left. She opened a side door and went through it. Now I'm going to have to watch out for pranksters.

Didn't she mention a prank? Well, I hope she did nothing. I made sure that all doors and windows were tightly locked and then went to sleep, again.

I woke up to an annoying alarm clock and got up. I took a shower and put on skinny jeans, black converse, and a white cardigan over my blue polo shirt. It's still not that cold, anyways. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs, I smelled pancakes. Yum! My favorite!

I saw my mom and smiled. "Morning, mom,"

She smiled back as she made herself breakfast. "Morning, sweetie; I made your favorite!" I weakly smiled and glanced at the-gladly- non-burned pancakes. My mom's not the best at cooking.

"Uh, thanks mom." I sat down at the table and started eating. I drank some of the orange juice and ate some bacon (thank god it wasn't burned).

My mom sighed and then smiled. "So, ready for your first day of high school in this new area?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "It's not really the first time I'm at a new school, but hey, at least Bex and Liz are here."

This didn't seem to surprise my mom. "Well, I wanted to make it as a surprise, but I guess now it's not anymore."

"At least I know some people around here. Oh, and I met these three other guys and another girl."

My mom grinned. "See, it's not even the second day and you already made friends."

I winced; thinking of how Macey is. "Well, maybe not exactly friends."

My mom frowned as she sat down and joined me. "Well, I know you'll make friends! Plus, someone is going to be here to see you later."

I pondered over who it could be. I gave up. I mean, I don't really spend that much time with other family members other than my grandma and my aunt. "…Really? Who is it?"

Mom smiled. "Well, that's a surprise. After I get from work, we'll receive some visitors from the neighborhood. I think the Martins and Prices are coming over."

I almost choked on my juice. "…T-the Prices?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "Yeah. Why? Does the name seem familiar?"

"Oh, no reason, just out of curiosity," I lied. I usually don't lie to my mom-especially her- but I can't say that maybe the Price's daughter has a hobby of pranking, right?

Mom looked at her silver watch and sighed. "Well, I got to go and you'll be late for school." I nodded and quickly finished my breakfast and my mom, too. I put my plate and cup in the sink and went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. I hugged my mom and said,

"Bye, mom,"

My mom raised an eyebrow. "…You sure? If you want I could take you."

I shook my head. "No thanks mom. I'd rather take the bus."

"Okay, see ya later sweetie." I smiled and turned on my iPod as I walked out the door. I saw kids walk with their mothers, or older siblings to the school about four blocks away. Grandparents sat on the front porch as they started playing what looked like Bingo. The song Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams started playing. I started thinking of the lyrics as I walked through the neighborhood to the bus stop about a block away.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<em>

_Are like shooting stars?_

Well, it's not really night, but you hear a plane or two fly by.

_I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Wish right now_

As I saw families say good-bye to each other as the kids go to school, I thought of my father. How he was part of the army and disappeared during the war in Iraq. I remember how he taught me at age six how to crack a code for the neighbor's security system. What? He was pretty cool like that. Plus, the neighbor's were stalkers!

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

I remembered that every day since I was seven, I would wish for my father to come home and pick me up and spin me around. But now, I know that that's not possible. As much as I wish, it's not possible._  
><em>  
><em>Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

I remember how we moved from place to place, and how I couldn't seem to have real friends. Sure, I fit in almost everywhere. I'm an average girl that can 'camouflage' in places. But sometimes, I just fade in the background.

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
>And you hopin' but them people never call you back<em>

I remember my mom staring at the phone; wishing for someone to give her news of my dad. But that has never happened.

_But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel in the sand  
>What would you wish for if you had one chance?<em>

What would I wish for? For happiness? A better ending of my life? I just re-united with my two best friends, and my mom seems more happy than usual.

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<em>

I hope that I still have time to make a wish, even after the mistakes I have done and might do. I didn't realize I arrived at the bus stop, until I bumped into someone. I put pause and realized I bumped into a cute guy with brown hair.

He slyly smiled. "Sorry,"

I smiled. "Don't worry its okay."

He smiled. "Hey, you're new here, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah; I just moved here."

He grinned. "I'm Josh Abrams, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV:<strong>

After I woke up, I ate a quick breakfast of eating cereal. I glanced at the living room and saw my mom passed out on the couch. She came late last night… again. I sighed and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I walked back down and started the engine of my car. I was about to drive to school, when Ashley Price came over.

She smiled. "Hey, Zach,"

I held back a groan. She isn't bad. It's just that sometime she can get annoying. She is the friendliest, but also deadliest girls in school. After all, there are three Ashley's; the popular one, the cool one, and this one. You'll see what I'm talking about.

"Hey, Ash," I said back.

She bit her bottom lip. "You see, yesterday I accidentally tripped and hurt my ankle, and it hurts a lot, I was hoping that you-"

"Give you a ride?"

She grinned. "If it isn't such a bother, and a million pleases?"

It couldn't hurt, right? I shrugged. "Not really."

She smiled. "Thanks!" She got in the shotgun seat, and we buckled up.

"So, what's up?" This is how she usually starts her conversations. I started driving. School is only about twelve blocks away. We talked about school and the latest pranks.

"You wouldn't believe what I was assigned last night!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Another awesome prank?"

She rapidly nodded. "Yep, and I was asked to prank this new girl. She lives next to me, so it was pretty easy!"

I nearly stopped driving. "Wait- a new girl?"

"Yeah, someone names Cammie Morgan."

"Did you get to… prank her?" I asked as I parked.

She sighed. "No, she caught me."

I felt my jaw drop as I got out of the car. "Wait- the Ashley Price, got caught?" I teased.

She laughed and playfully punched me. "Oh, shut up!" Then, she saw her best friend and waved. "Well, see you around, Zachary."

I glared at her. "Zach,"

She rolled her eyes. "Remember that I'm the Queen of Pranks!" She stuck her tongue out at me and ran to join Ana Scott. Didn't she have s bad ankle?

I heard Grant wolf-whistle next to me. "Wow, _Zachary_, didn't know you got a girlfriend!" Macey and Nick joined us.

Macey frowned. "Did I hear girlfriend?"

Nick nodded. "Yep, that's what I heard."

Bex suddenly appeared. "Finally! You have no idea how much Grant has been talking about how a wimp you are!"

I glared at her, then at Grant who grinned. "Hey, it's true!"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend-"

Nick sighed. "It was too good to be true." I glared at him.

Macey smirked. "Well, prove it _Zachary." _

I sighed. "How?"

Grant smirked. "A bet,"

Jonas came along with Liz, and before they could say hi, Macey told them everything.

Jonas grinned. "How about a bet, that if you can get a girlfriend-or more- by two months, you prove that you're not a wimp?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I lose?"

Macey smiled. "You ask Ashley Price for a dare."

I widened my eyes. Ashley Price is not someone to mess with and her dares are the most embarrassing ones! "But-"

Bex grinned. "No buts and or you have to go out with… Amelia Schwrach!"

I shook my head. "Not Amelia!" Let me explain. Amelia is one of the low-status people and such a drama queen as well as a nerd.

Grant grinned. "Then, you're a wimp!"

Before I could glare at him, Liz smiled. "And you have to get the next girl that comes up to you to be your girlfriend!"

I groaned as everyone high fived her. "Fine," There's no way that I'm backing out of the bet.

Nick grinned. "Remember, the next girl!"

Right then, Cammie Morgan came up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to hear all your opinions! And ideas are welcomed! A song may or may not come up the next. Maybe not…<strong>

**XWeirdButCoolx**

**Oh, and you'll learn more about the three different Ashley's in the next chapter. How I got the idea? There are two other girls in my school/grade that have the same name as me. We are each different…**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I have to say is that thanks for reviewing and sorry for the late update! But, I'm not sure when I'll have time to update.**

**P.S. My D key wasn't working and now my L isn't working fine. So, sorry if there's a letter missing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or whatever Ally Carter owns or owes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

_He slyly smiled. "Sorry,"_

_I smiled. "Don't worry its okay."_

_He smiled. "Hey, you're new here, right?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah; I just moved here."_

_He grinned. "I'm Josh Abrams, by the way."_

I smiled back. "I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie."

Josh smiled. "Well, Cammie, welcome to the neighborhood,"

I grinned. "You know that's the first time I actually got a good welcome."

Josh sighed. "Let me guess, you met Ashley Price?"

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Most people are welcomed like that. It's a tradition for her."

I nodded; understanding. "That's explains a lot."

He laughed. "You're funny, I like that."

I slightly blushed. Thank god that this girl dressed in pink came and hugged Josh. I don't really know why, but I felt this pain in my stomach.

The girl seemed to notice me and smiled. "Hi! You must be new here, so my name is not really _that _important, so call me Dee-Dee!"

Wow, she seems cheery. I smiled back at her. "Oh, hi Dee-Dee,"

Josh looked at her. "Her name's Cammie and got pranked by the famous Ashley Price."

Dee-Dee shook her head. "Well, she is Ashley."

"Ashley, what…?" A voice said behind us. We turned aroun_d_ and saw a girl with glittery pink and white clothes on.

Josh rolled his eyes. "We're not talking about you, Ashley."

Wait, Ashley? I frowned. "Her name's also Ashley?"

Dee-Dee nodded. "Yep,"

I nodded as Ashley wrinkled her nose at me. "A new kid,"

I noticed that she had a slight Southern accent. Two other girls dressed like her with mini-skirts and tight tank tops, but with light pink clothes on, came up to us.

One of them was chewing gum and blew a bubble. "So, who's the loser?"

I glared at her, but before I could say anything, Josh said, "She's not a loser and-"

"I have a name, you know." I told her.

The three of them glared at me. The third one sighed. "Guys, there's no need to _fight!_"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Amber, please shut up."

Amber rolled her eyes, but stopped talking. The other one started checking out Josh. Dee Dee coughed and glared at her. "Um, Amanda, I suggest that next time you walk, look where you step on."

The girl, Amanda, gasped and looked at her foot. The left one seemed to have poop on it.

Ashley and Amber stepped away from her and wrinkled their noses. Josh, Dee Dee and I cracked up.

Amanda screamed. I didn't notice that few more students were already here. About ten were already here. Some even laughed, or took few pictures while grinning.

Amanda seemed to notice this, too. She glared at everyone. "Delete those pictures, or I'll spill your secrets!"

Many teens seemed to immediately delete them while others stifled their laughs. Even Josh and Dee Dee seemed to be scared. I wonder what is going on here.

The three girls smiled. Ashley clapped. "Nice, Amanda,"

I glared at her. "You actually think that's nice?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes at me. "I wouldn't get smart."

I was about to reply, but the bus came. As I entered, I saw that Amber, Amanda, and Ashley were sitting in the back. I found a seat next to Josh and sat; Dee Dee just across from us.

Josh grinned. "Nice for standing up to Amanda,"

Dee Dee nodded. "Yep, you're like, the third person to stand up to her."

"Uh, really?"

Josh nodded. "Yep, only Ashley Price, and Anna Martin have stood up to Ashley Rich."

Huh, so Rich is her last name. "So, is she actually rich?"

Dee Dee snorted. "Unfortunately, yes,"

Josh nodded. "Just because she's rich, she thinks that that makes her the queen."

I nodded; understanding. "So, what's the whole deal with popularity?"

Dee Dee and Josh glanced at each other. "Well," Josh started. "It's different in this school."

"Different, how?"

Dee Dee sighed. "Well, there are four different kinds of popularity."

Josh nodded. "It's like a feudalism society. The Queen, in this case is Ashley Rich with her two maids: Amber and Amanda."

Dee Dee nodded. "Then, there are the nobles. IN this case, they are these four different types of people: the cool group, the mix group, the split group, and the honor group."

Josh went on. "The cool group is the prep one. The ones who are good in grades, but cool and favorites of the teachers," Josh and Dee-Dee shared knowing glances.

"And the mix group consists of different colored or race people who can accept each other and are average in their grades, sort-of."

"And the split group consists of Price's friends,"

"Wait, what?'

Dee Dee nodded. "Her friends aren't on friendly terms with each other, so they set apart. Ashley and Anna basically share their selves. They sit with one group one day and the other the next day."

Josh grinned. "They say that they both are too nice."

I snorted. "Nice?"

Dee Dee nodded. "They both have different personalities at times."

Josh nodded. "Then, the honor group consists of the ones who just finished high school and some are still respected by us."

"Wow, this school is unique."

Josh nodded. "Yep, and then the knights are the football players."

Dee-Dee wrinkled her eyes. "Well, basically the jocks."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Are you still mad at Lucas?"

She nodded. "Yep, and the peasants are the rest. No offence," She said as an afterthought.

I nodded. "Okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

Josh grinned. "Yes, that there's this one more group."

I raised an eyebrow; having an idea of who they're talking about.

Dee-Dee nodded. "There's the Unique. They are cool and some say that they're better than the _Queens." _

I smiled. "Wow, so what are you guys?"

Dee-Dee stopped smiling. "Uh, the… cool group,"

My jaw dropped. "You two are cool?"

Josh looked offended and Dee-Dee laughed. "What, you actually think that we have no friends?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just that you could have told me that earlier!"

Dee-Dee stopped laughing. "Oh, and one more thing, there's another Ashley."

I choked on air. "What?"

Josh nodded and grinned. "The Mix leader one, Ashley May."

I nodded. "Cool, I guess. So, who's in your group?"

Josh glanced at the window, and said, "Well, there are Danny, Cassia, Mark, Martha, and Grace."

Dee-Dee gasped. "Look," We looked outside and saw two guys fighting.

Josh and Dee-Dee paled. "Oh, no, that's Lucas and Luke." Josh said.

The bus stopped and I realized that we just arrived at Stone Creek High School.

Dee-Dee looked at me. "We're sorry, but we have to split them up, pronto."

I nodded. "It's okay,"

We started boarding off the bus, and we parted ways. I heard a _click_, but ignored it. I spotted Bex and the rest near Zanto's truck. I shrugged and walked towards them.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached them. Zanto seemed to get pale. So I said, "Zanto, you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV:<strong>

"Hey guys," Cammie said as she reached us. She hesitated before saying, "Zanto, you okay?"

The rest cracked up laughing as I stood there, wondering how on earth she got Zanto from Zach. I studied her and realized that she actually looks pretty- whoa, what?

I took a deep breath, and noticed that Cammie was confused. "Uh, did I miss something?"

I held back a glare, and smirked. "Well, my name is actually Zach. Zachary Goode,"

Realization dawned on Cammie. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

Nick and Grant laughed louder as Liz and Jonas simply chuckled. Nick calmed down first and said, "Good luck, man."

I glared at him and turned my attention back to Cammie. "So, what made you move here?"

Bex and Liz stopped laughing as Macey shook her head. Cammie glared at me. "That, _Goode_, is none of your business."

I put my hands up. "I am just curious."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I'm still not telling you."

I rolled my eyes, too. "Well, then what was your old school?"

Bex glared at me. "Cammie has moved from place to place."

Liz nodded. "The only school that she actually liked and met us was the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

Cammie nodded. "Yep, that's true."

Grant grinned. "Hey, isn't that that old school which our old school had problems with?"

I nodded; remembering. "Yep,"

Cammie, Bex, and Liz seemed puzzled, but then Cammie gasped. "You three are from Black Thorne!"

I smirked. "You're right, Gallagher Girl."

**Please Review! Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… hey guys! So, I am, um, very sorry for the **_**really **_**long time of not updating, but I have had a lot on my list, and I have also been reading these books: North of Beautiful, Matched, Crossed, Uncommon Criminals, and even Model Spy. Yep. I can't stop reading and I have been re-reading the Hunger Games! Only two more days!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG…**

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE POV: <strong>

_**After finding out about the Blackthorn Boys…**_

I let his words sink in. They are from Blackthorn. Our supposed to be sworn enemies…

As if nothing had happened, Jonas looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, we're going to be late." As if on cue, the bell rang. Teens around us rapidly walked towards the school.

We all glanced at each other.

"Run or speed walk?"

"Run." Together, we ran to school. Just as we made it in, the doors closed.

Macey sighed. "Ugh, another day ruined."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Liz glanced at me as we walked down the hall. I glanced at the clock and it read: 8:00. Fifteen minutes till class. I remembered my locker number and combination (As well as all my other classes).

"Well, you see, when we said that we were popular-"

Bex joins me at my left. "We didn't mean like really popular, but also not losers."

Macey started walking on Bex's left. "This school doesn't judge people on looks-"

From behind, Nick snorted. "Oh, please, some people do."

Macey glared at him. "Like I was saying, _most _judge by looks, but others on personality,"

Liz nodded. "Last year seniors were always judging people by their looks."

Wow, this school is… unique… I guess. They actually told me who is in which group. The cool group is made up of three boys, and three girls (Danny, Cassia, Mark, Martha, Josh, and Dee Dee). Then there's the mix group, which is made up of at least ten people (All I remember are Ashley May (how many Ashley's?), Bryant, Tiff, and Sasha). Whoa, how do ten people are able to be friends? Any who, there are the jocks (Kim, Brian, Brandon, Beatrice, Patricia, and Mary). There are the nerds, and the losers who are plain losers. Price has even more _split _friends. There's: Selena, Camilla, Maya, Sophie (the first group). And the second group is: Ana, Jenny, Rachel, Amelia, Hannah, and Kwarysha. I even received a map of the school and places that are already taken (Macey said that your status is really important).

It turns out that our lockers are not that far from each other. I have one next to Zach and the other belongs to this girl named Jenny.

I said bye, and opened my locker. I put my stuff in there (Okay, I threw it in there!).

"Zach!" Two voices yelled. People turned around and glared, but then went back to their conversations. I realized that the hallways were decorated with posters, announcements, and projects. Zach winced and forced a smile.

"Hey, um Amber and Amanda," I nearly groaned at their voices. Their heels clicking made me want to slap them.

Amanda smiled sweetly at Zach. "So, I've heard that you have a girlfriend." I don't know why, but chest tightened.

Zach's face read, 'What in the world are you talking about?' "What?"

Amber faked a smile and glared. "Well, you see, there's this _rumor," _She said rumor as if it's the most important word in history. "That you and Ashley Price are dating."

Just in that moment, Price walked by. She stopped, turned, and said, "Say what?"

Amanda crossed her arms. "You heard us well enough."

A girl shorter than me with light blonde, brown hair and glasses stopped and said, "What's going on, Ashley?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Amanda and Amber. "Nothing, Jen, come on let's get to English." What I assume, Jenny, and Ashley walked away.

Amanda smirked. "One point for me," Together, Amber and she walked away.

Zach took a deep breath. "Sorry about that,"

I shrugged. "Don't worry. I already met her." At least she ignored me, which is enough.

Shocked, Zach said, "Oh, really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep,"

He grinned. "Well, what's your first class?"

"English,"

"Lucky for you, that's also my class. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Price POV (Surprised?):<strong>

"Ugh, I hate her!" Jenny said as we sat down in English class.

I scooted a bit away from her. Even though she seems small and frail, she's fierce. If you want more details, ask my cousin Stephen. "Jen," I warned.

She stopped muttering curses. "Fine, I'll stop."

I grinned as Ana came up to us and sat on my left. "So, is it true?"

As my best friend, Ana knows almost everything at our school; from gossip to grades. I groaned as Jenny giggled. "I bet it is."

I blushed. "No, it's not."

Ana rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you at all."

Jenny nodded. "Word,"

I sighed. "Okay, be like that."

Ana and Jenny pouted. "Please say yes."

I grinned. "Yes," They both squealed. "It's not true."

"Hey!" They both said as I laughed.

"But you guys have been hanging out a lot." Rachel said as she sat behind me. We turned around and waved.

I sighed. "Just because we are working together on a project and argue a lot, doesn't mean we are flirting with each other 24/7."

They groaned, but Jenny stopped mid-way. "Liar, "Rachel said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not lying."

Ana nodded. "She would have said something better."

I grinned and we high fived. "You know me so well,"

Jenny slouched. "But why can't you and Zach be together?"

I nearly choked on air. "What?"

Rachel got up and sat on top of her desk. "Wait, we are talking about Zach, right?"

Ana and I shook our heads. "I thought we were talking about Danny." I said.

Rachel huffed. "You guys confuse me a lot."

I shrugged. "No need when we know that an ape is always confused." I smirked at her. We usually call each other Ape or Gorilla. It's an inside joke.

Before Rachel could reply, Ms. Robins, our English teacher walked in. "Take out your homework." Ms. Robins is a middle-aged woman who liked to scold us, but now ignores us, although I doubt she actually grades our papers.

Ana leaned over and whispered, "Three o'clock."

I looked at the door and saw Zach and Cammie laughing at some joke as they came in. For no reason, my stomach seemed to tie itself in a knot. I gulped and shrugged. "So?"

Ana gave me a bored face. "Wow,"

They stopped laughing as they noticed Ms. Robins. Before Cammie could walk up to Ms. Robins, Zach said, "Don't bother,"

Cammie shrugged and sat in front of me. Zach raised an eyebrow at Jenny who slyly smiled and sat on a seat across from Rachel. Sometimes we forget that English is the only class with assigned seats. So, Zach sits on my right and Ana on the left.

"Hey," He whispered as the class took out their papers.

I smiled. "Hey, again,"

Class went by in a blur. We just finished reading Hamlet, and it was interesting, but a bit boring. Before we left, Ms. Robins told us of a project. She said that she's going to assign groups of four tomorrow. We all groaned. Her projects are usually very boring. As I walked out after Jenny, Danny bumped into me.

"Watch it," I muttered. He is a little taller than me and has brown curly and chocolate brown eyes. He's pretty fit, so it was kinds hard to push him aside. He simply growled at me and walked inside.

Ana shook her head. "How much longer are you guys gonna be mean towards each other?"

I shrugged. "Until he stops annoying me or says sorry."

Jenny falls into step beside us as we made our way to my locker. Somehow, their stuff is in my locker, and their lockers contain stuff like nail polish, extra clothes, and even backpacks for camping. The camping stuff is when we camp outside the school in the woods. Stone Creek is very close to Stone Creek River and Stone Creek woods. We usually go camping once or twice every month.

"You guys have been like that since seventh grade. Don't you think that after 5 years you guys can be in peace?"

I shook my head and grinned. "Nope," I am never forgiving Danny. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV:<strong>

All my classes are coincidentally with Cammie, except Calculus and Chemistry, which is sad since I'm not good in both. Morning passed by quickly and lunch came. I walked to our regular table near the window overlooking the football field near the woods.

Before I could reach my table, Ana stops me. "Question, what is it in for you?"

I raise and eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

She glares at me. "You know _who _I'm talking about."

I sighed. "If it's another one of your –"

"No it's not." Selena responds from behind me. I turn around and say,

"Then what?"

Camilla then comes. "Please stay away from Ashley Price."

I frown. "Why?"

They glare at me. "You know why." Ana replies. Together, they walk away and join Ashley Price across the cafeteria, leaving me confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Oh, and I made two Instagrams over the past month, so if you want you could follow me:**

**BeingUnique101**

**quotes_life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I kept having trouble with this chapter. I had to re-write five times because it sucked. I hope this one makes it up for the long time I haven't updated! Oh, and now it'll be present tense. One more thing, I re-read all the chapters, and I realized that I said Ana Scott/Martin. Let's just pretend that her whole name is Ana Scott Martin, ok? He-he, sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Ally owns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

This cafeteria food isn't so bad. After all my classes went by in a blur, lunch finally came. Macey and Bex guided me to their, correction _our, _table. It has a nice view, but I'm most intimated by the woods. You see, before my dad went missing, he used to take me to the woods with my mom. Oh, how much I miss those times.

"Hey," Zach says interrupting my thoughts. He sits next to me and I say hey back. I notice Ana and Camilla glancing at us, but stopped once Price purposely threw a paper ball at them.

"So, how was your first day?" Zach asks me as I stop looking at Price's table.

I smile, noticing that he's on my right and Liz on my left. "Okay, I guess." I say as I look into his beautiful green eyes… whoa, what?

Across from me on the circular table, Bex grins. "At least she didn't meet Stephen."

"Who's Stephen?" I ask; my thoughts about Zach being broken. Not that it matters…

"Ashley Price's cousin," Grant replies.

Jonas nods. "He's the most annoying kid."

"And captain of the soccer team." Liz adds.

I frown. "Wow, I didn't know you guys have a soccer team."

Macey grins. "That's because it isn't ours."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I take a sip of my orange juice.

"Its part of the Soccer Club, which is part of another school, but most of us use that school as after-school activities." Zach answers.

"So," I say. "It's like a sharing club?"

"School," Liz corrects.

"Wow," I say. We talk about the teachers and how our day was. Macey said how this football player, Lucas, tried to kiss her, but she slapped him. We all laughed, but I swear I saw steam coming out of Nick's ears. Maybe this school year wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

"So," Bex starts. "What is going on, _Zachary?"_

We all look at Zach who chokes on his juice and then says, "What do you mean?"

Macey rolls her eyes. "Don't play dumb. We saw Selena, Camilla, and Ana talking to you."

Zach nervously chuckles. "Oh, _that." _I frown and wonder what could have happened. I mean, it's not like they want something to do with him, right?

Before he could go on, a loud scream is heard. Everyone gets up and we pay our attention to Ashley Rich, who's covered in chocolate milk. Ashley Price stands next to her, arms crossed, with pasta on her hair. "Don't you dare talk about that, _Rich," _Ashley says with such venom, that I see few people shiver.

"Ah! Look what you did to my clothes!" Rich screams as she gets up and glares at Price.

Price smirks. "Well, you deserved it."

Before any other commotion stars, Principal Stone walks in. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He yells. Principal Stone is a tall Latin guy with black hair and eyes like Price's, which is weird and at the same time, familiar. He walks over to Price and Amanda and sighs. "Price, Rich, my office, now!"

They follow him. Before they're out of sight, Rich turns around and says, "Not one word!"

The cafeteria goes silent and then it goes back to the way it was before. I can't help but notice how Zach's eyes are. His eyes show confusement and suspicion as well as sadness. I glance at Price's table and see Ana shaking her head. She turns and starts talking to Maya, this other girl in my English class. I notice Amanda and Amber glaring at Ana, then glaring at the door.

"Wow that was dramatic." Jonas says.

Liz grins. "Way to state the obvious," she says sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Jonas says back jokingly. We let them flirt and turn back to our old conversations. I remember how Zach was going to say something, but then I see how he shakes his head at me and I nod. He doesn't want to talk about it now. I see Macey grin and whisper something into Bex's ear as she laughs. Hhmm… what's going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Price POV:<strong>

As we near Principal Stone's office, he says, "Now, you two young ladies have until lunch time is over to get cleaned up and then come to my office."

Rich frowns. "But that's only half an hour!"

"So?" Principal Stone says back that I suppress a grin.

"Ugh!" Rich says before walking off to the girl's bathroom on the right.

Principal Stone sighs and rubs his temple. "Extra clothes are in the second drawer on the left." I nod and walk past him. As I take my clothes out, he walks in and closes the door. He sits behind his desk as I sit down.

"You're getting a week of detention and no art." He says.

I jump up. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to have this conversation again, Ashley."

"But-"

"No buts!" He says with a slight glare.

I bit my bottom lip and say, "At least let me take Art after school."

"No, that would be unfair to Ashley Rich."

"Fine," I say; hating the idea that he would be fair to that _whore_. "Then let me join the cheerleaders."

I see how his eyes turn from being in control to being trapped. He knows hum much I love art and hate showing skin or flirting with football players. He sighs. "I don't know,"

I sit back down and glare at the floor. "Are you doing this because you're my principal or because you're my father?" I ask in a whisper.

He sighs. "Both,"

"But, please!" I whine as I give him my best puppy eyes.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine, you can take art."

I get up and grin. "Thanks, _Principal Stone."_

He grins and rolls his eyes. "Call me Dad."

As I open the door, I turn around and say, "But that would be unfair." My dad laughs and I head to the bathroom to change with a smile on my face. Before I could open the door, I change my mind and walk to the girl's locker rooms. I'd rather take a shower than to meet Miss _Rich._

I start to take some pasta off my hair on the way there and throw it in the trash. My brush falls and as I pick it up, someone bumps into me. We both fall and somehow I end on top of the person.

I stare into familiar chocolate eyes and glare. "Let me go, _Danny."_

Danny smirks and holds me by the waist. "No," I shiver at his touch. But I force myself to be brought back to reality. This is real life, not the fairytale I thought I lived in a summer ago.

I raise an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" Before he could respond I somehow kick him in a part where boys shouldn't get kicked. As he groans from pain, I quickly get up and pin him to the ground by holding his arms to the side and getting on top of him much to my discomfort. "You were saying?" I ask.

He glares at me. "You don't want to mess with me."

I laugh, showing my amusement. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he replies. I laugh again and the next second I'm on the ground with him on top of me. "You were saying?"

"Let me go." I say through gritted teeth. He smirks and lets me go. He offers me his hand, but I refuse it.

"See you around, _Pasta Girl." _He says as I blush of embarrassment.

I glare at him and say, "Alright, _Skirt Boy." _He blushes and I smirk. Ah, the good old times of embarrassing Danny.

I rapidly walk to the locker room and take a quick shower. I change into my dark jeans and purple tank top with a leather black jacket on top. I put on my black converse and walk out. As I walk out, I hear whispers and I lean next to the wall, which is next to the girl's bathroom. I lean and hear two people speaking.

"Oh, but I don't know. I mean, we could get caught." I recognize the voice as Ashley Rich.

"But come on! Don't you want to get revenge on _her_?" I hear a familiar voice. I rack my brain to try to remember, but I can't.

"Yeah, but not like this!"

"Ugh! You're going back to being the old Ashley! I thought you said you were changing for good!" Aha! It's none other than Cassia, ex-girlfriend of Danny (I think) and ex-best friend of Ashley Rich.

"And you said you would be with me as a sister forever!"

"Yeah, but I had to break it when you and Amanda started to ignore me and prank me with that _witch _into believing Danny was cheating on me!" I wince and I swear I can see Rich wince, too. That day was not the best day for me. I was foolish enough into thinking Rich and I could be friends again. But that was in Middle School. I thought Cassia was over it.

"But you got back together!"

"Whatever; are you helping or not? I got few people on my side." What? Who else hates me? I mean, they know people ask for pranks and I make sure that it's at their expense. But then again, I do help them.

I hear Rich sigh. "Okay, but not too harsh!" I hear their footsteps coming and I open the door nearest to me.

I hear them say, "Bye, see you later." I hear Rich's heels going towards my dad's office. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly turn the knob, expecting light, but the door doesn't budge. Oh, god. Where am I?

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV:<strong>

After the commotion with Rich and Price, there was no more entertainment. I got the guts to talk to Cammie, and we talked about each other. I learned that her favorite color is now green, but she wouldn't tell me why. When I asked, she slightly blushed and changed the topic. I kept getting distracted with the way her eyes changed emotions. Her brown wavy hair shapes her figure nicely. Not that I notice.

"So, who wants pasta?" Nick jokes as the rest laugh. But I don't. I know Price has her reasons, but this is the third time something like this has happened during the past two months. She doesn't do her pranks for revenge, but just for fun. Plus, she's really nice when she wants to be, and you just can't hate her (well, sometimes). I remember the first time I got here and she was the first Stone Creek girl to greet me…

_It was a sunny day. I jumped down from the bus and walked towards the office alone. Grant and the boys weren't here yet. Principal Stone called my mom last night and quickly told her of how I would get enrolled in Stone Creek High School. As I was about to knock on the wooden door, when a girl with really black hair like the night and black/brown eyes came out looking mad. _

"_No, just no!" She yelled; not realizing that I was in front of her. She turned her head to face me, but it was too late. I stepped out of the way just in time, but I grabbed her by the waist before she could fall, my backpack falling in the process._

"_Uh, hi," She said as I let her go and she bent down to pick up my backpack. She gave it to me and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Even though you were in front of me," She said as an afterthought with a grin and sorry eyes._

_I grinned back. "No problem,"_

_She smiled. "Well, uh, my name is Ashley St- Price." _

_I raised an eyebrow quizzically, but I said, "I'm Zach Goode." We shook hands._

"_So, you seem new around here." She said._

_I raised an eyebrow. "But it's freshmen year. Aren't we all supposed to be new?"_

_She laughed. "Oh, I meant that I never saw you in Middle School, since most of us come here."_

_I blushed; embarrassed. "Oh,"_

_She smiled. "Want me to show you around?"_

_I nodded. "Sure." I got a tour and we joked around a bit. We said bye and during classes, I realized that she was different from any other girl I've met, well besides Cammie, but this was before meeting her. During class, she was serious and silent; eager to learn. But once outside of class, she was like a girl with no care in her life. She seemed to have many friends. I never got another long conversation with her, but we would talk. As the years passed, she grew up and became a jokester. She started to prank more and more. She would especially prank Ashley Rich, but her pranks stopped once she dated Danny. _

I snap out of my thoughts as the intercom goes on. "_Nick Clement, please report to the Nurse's office."_

We all look at Nick with confused expressions. "I don't know anything. See you guys later." We all say bye and watch him walk out the cafeteria, as some teenagers go outside or to the library.

A smile creeps up onto my face as I whisper to Cammie. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She raises an eyebrow; puzzled. "Why?"

"Just come." I say as we leave. I grab her hand and walk out not caring that the rest are smirking or rolling their eyes. I lead her to an old storage room, on the left corner of the girl's bathroom; a few feet away from Principal Stone's office. I glance around.

"So, where is this mystery place?" Cammie asks.

I grin. "You'll see, Gallagher Girl."

She rolls her eyes as I look for a key. Someone stupid made the room be only locked in the inside. "Whatever, Zach,"

I smile and open the door. I turn around, hand still on the door knob, and say, "Too impatient, Gallagher Girl?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "In your dreams,"

I laugh and turn back around. And I see someone with familiar brown/black eyes making out with a certain brown-eyed boy.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o<strong>

**Is it who you think? **

**Please review!**

**And ideas are appreciated! **

**Sorry for bad grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I know that some of you might be confused, so here's quick facts:**

**Principal Stone is Ashley Price's dad**

**She likes to be called by her mom's last name, rather than her dad's because she doesnt want people to think that she's the favorite or something like that**

**Price and Rich used to be friends in Middle School *Remember, this is high school, so things have changed**

**Cassia and Danny used to date**

**SPOILER:Cassia, Amanda, and Rich were best friends, but then they tricked Price (you'll learn why in the next chapter or two)**

**SPOILER:Price was very nice and friendly, but changed after an incident which wasnt mentioned, but will in the next chapter**

**Price and Danny dated O.o**

**Zach doesnt realize he loves both Price and Cammie**

**Cammie doesnt realize she's falling for Zach**

**SPOILER: Something is going to happen to Nick, and Preston is going to appear**

**And that's all, besides the fact that the people making out are not going to be revealed, so be free to guess!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Around this week, I'm going to post up the new story of Cammie's summer story. You'll learn more about it soon! So, please stay tuned! So, enough of me talking!**

**Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I'm going to say thanks every 5 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Ally Carter? Wait. Don't answer that! It'd be too stalkerish, but I don't own GG! **

_**Thanks to (for chap 5): **_

_**TheChameleon.x**_

_**Maryclumsy**_

_**lockandkey: I suggest to read the ending of chapter 5, but if you don't get it, feel free to PM me!**_

_**SpanishGallagherGirl: Yep, but don't worry. Zammie will just have to be over "Prach" ;)**_

_**The rest:**_

_**B**_

_**HappyGirl**_

_**Katie2061**_

_**katnisskhadijaMellark**_

_**HeistSocietyGirl**_

_**Anon**_

_**Homerunhitter**_

_**I'm-Not-Good-I'm-Better**_

_**Mchammer4**_

_**Zammieloverforever**_

_**M0ckingbirf77**_

_**Massy jones**_

_**Onedirectionlovelys**_

_**Celery**_

_**Crazier-then-me**_

_**Frizzy-wizzy-origina**_

_**HappyInsideGirl**_

_**Flying-dandelion**_

_**Missmareexx**_

_**My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators**_

_**And my first reviewer, spygirl02**_

_**Thanks to all of you! You guys inspired me to keep on going!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

When Zach opened the door, I swear I thought it was Price and a random guy. But now that Zach turns on a light, I can see that it's definitely not Price. In fact, this girl doesn't have wavy hair like Price, but frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looks Puerto Rican and the guy is a tall, fit African American that wears glasses. I admit, he looks cute (even with the glasses), but not my type.

Zach's eyes widen as he says, "Mark? Ana?"

The girl, Ana, looks lost for words. "I-uh-we-um… hi,"

Zach shakes his head. "Oh, god, will you tell Ashley?"

The guy, Mark, says, "Please don't tell her! She'll freak out!"

I raise an eyebrow as Ana nods in agreement. "Whoa, wait, what's going on here?" Now, I'm not usually one of the gossip girls, but this is too confusing.

Ana shoots Zach a glance and then smirks. "So, Zach, what _is _going on here?" She asks as she nods at us.

Mark grins and says, "Yeah, Zach,"

Zach puts on a great poker face (or so I assume) and says, "Oh, nothing. I was just showing Cammie around, but I guess this storage room is not available."

I hold back a giggle as Ana and Mark madly blush. "Uh, we'll be going now." Ana says as she grabs Mark's hand and walks away; closing the door. Once they're out of ear shot, Zach and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god, is she always like that?" I ask Zach.

He shakes his head and looks at me. It's as if I'm drowning into those emerald green eyes. "Not really,"

I snap myself out of my thoughts and grin. "So, why did you lead me here?" I ask.

Zach nervously rubs his hand on the back of his neck, but stops and then puts on his signature smirk. "Well, I did come here to show you one of the old art rooms, but since we got distracted, we're losing time. If you want, we could come back tomorrow."

I bit my bottom lip and force a small smile. I don't know why, but I feel slightly disappointed and a bit mad at Ana and Mark. But wait. Why should I care if Zach and I spend some time together? I mean, it's not as if I care so much… right?

"Do you mind?" Zach asks me breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smile and shake my head. "Tomorrow sounds good."

He smirks. "Okay, then."

"Okay," I repeat and as he unlocks the door, I glance around the room. I glance up and see something weird.

"Uh, Zach," I say as he turns around.

"Yes?"

I point to the ceiling. "Why is there a huge hole?"

Zach walks next to me. "I have no idea."

I gulp. "Do you think someone tried to break in?"

Zach frowns. "Maybe,"

Then, I realize how stupid it sounds. I mean, if someone did try to break in, why this room? I gasp and say, "Better question, why someone would," I bend down to pick up the vent lid from under a dusty old book case. "Leave this and not put it back."

Zach grins. "Good job, Gallagher Girl."

I shrug. "I try."

Zach slightly pats me on the back. "As much as I hate to leave, why don't we come tomorrow?" He asks. I feel the blush creeping up on my face and nod.

"Uh, okay." We walk out and go our separate ways. He told me had to go change early for PE. I nodded and decided to walk back to the cafeteria. On the way there, I hear a girl throwing up in the bathroom and I stop. I slowly walk in.

I stop at the door and say, "Uh, are you okay?"

She nods and then glares at me as she walks out of the stall. "Mind your own business."

I narrow my eyes at her and cross my arms. "Geez, sorry for caring,"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever," As I turn around, she says, "My name is Cassia."

I turn around and give her a small smile. "Mine is Cammie."

She rolls her eyes. "I already knew that. You're the new girl." I tense up at the new girl comment. She washes her hands and says, "Well, I'd be careful around here."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

She nods at the door. "The boys at this school, some of them, don't care about how they treat girls."

I immediately tense up. "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head and a glint of amusement appears in her blue eyes. "I'm not the right person to ask."

"Then who is?" I ask back.

"Ask Price. Ashley Price."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Price's POV:<strong>

"So, I want you girls to…" I zone out of dad's speech about counseling as Rich nods her head from time to time. I think back to how I found a way to get out of that room. I remember being locked in and turning on a light. I looked for an exit and decided to climb up to the vent and crawl out. Thank god it worked. The vent led to the girl's bathroom. I kicked the vent and crawled out. I gagged at the dust on me. I quickly washed my leather jacket and walked to my dad's office.

And here I am. I glance at Rich and see her nodding along acting like a goody-two shoes. I roll my eyes and my mind drifts back to Danny. I don't know why, but I'm still intimated by him. I remember the first time we kissed.

_It was the last day of school. I was hanging out with Ana and Jenny, when Danny came up. The girls walked away and left me alone (very nice of them). I got up from the bench and asked, "So, what do you want?" We were still on bad terms. Ever since he didn't stop annoying me in seventh, I have decided to prank him and his friends, but then it went school-wide. _

_He seemed nervous. "Uh, well, you see, I was wondering if you're busy after school." _

_I was suspicious since we would usually start insulting each other. "Um, why do you ask?"_

_He took a deep breath and said, "Because, I want to know if you want to go out with me." I remember blushing and stuttering a sure (not knowing why). He grinned like a maniac and told me to meet him at the woods, near this old cabin. I suspiciously agreed, but we told no one. _

_When my friends asked me why he talked to me, I replied, "Oh, he asked me if I could tutor him for math." They nodded knowing that I used to never refuse people who needed help. I used to very nice, but then turned less friendly when High School started. _

_The next two hours, I was nervous getting ready, for no reason. I gave up and packed my shuffle bag with my extra clothes if I got wet or dirty. I put on my favorite dark skinny jeans and my favorite tank top. It was the end of our junior year. I told my parents I was going over to a friend's house. They nodded; trusting me. I got there on time and spotted Danny by the lake. I grinned and went over to him. I admit that I had a small crush on him ever since eighth, but it was only small!_

_Before I could scare him, he turned around and scared me. I jumped and he laughed. I maturely stuck my tongue at him. Then, I splashed him with water. We started a water fight, and somehow we ended up behind the cabin. He was chasing me and I hid behind the cabin. I didn't know he was on my left, because I was busy looking to my right, until he splashed me and put my hands up over me; my body being pushed against the wall; trapping me._

_We looked into our eyes, and then we kissed. That's all. I felt nice, but also very weird, since we're usually yelling at each other. Is this what my dreams were telling me? Even my therapist said it was very normal for me; only me. Then, we heard voices. It was none other than Cassia and Ashley Rich._

"So, I want you to go back to your classes, and you to stay after-school for today. Both of your detentions start next week." My dad's voice broke me out of my flashback. Confused, but alert, I nodded.

"I am _so_ sorry, Principal Stone." Rich said in a voice that makes me want to puke. Dad simply nodded and shooed her away. "Price, stay," I stop getting up and sit back down. I notice Rich's confused look, but she walks out. Geez, I wonder what new rumor she'll start. Maybe something like: 'Price Gets Locked in By Stone Cause of Being Horrible!' Wait. It should say Rich. Proud of my changing mind, I smile.

Dad shakes his head. "I have no idea why you're smiling."

I stop and grin. "If you want I can be moody."

Dad shakes his head. "Please, no!"

I laugh and he joins from the incident with the superintendant and my mom (inside joke). He stops and then says, "Well, I came here to tell you that I need your help."

I stop and say, "With what?"

Suddenly, we both turn businesslike. He pulls out a folder and gives it to me. I flip through it and see pictures of the student body. "Apparently, we have realized that there are too many kids, but few have really bad grades. Plus, this won't help since I've been working to get you guys into good universities and colleges for up to two years of a scholarship."

I stare at my dad. "You're not kidding?"

He grins. "Nope, but I need you to tutor those kids." He points to people in the photos circled.

I nod. "Yeah, but why?"

Dad simply smiles. "You got the highest PSAT and SAT scores out of your grade, besides Danny and Selena."

I smile a huge smile. "_Estas en __serio__?" _I say in Spanish, since my family is from Latin America.

Dad nods. "Yes, so you, Danny, and Selena need to tutor them. I hope you guys can work together to help."

I'm too excited to know that I got the highest scores (not to brag, but who wouldn't be so proud?), to accept the fact that I'm going to work with my enemy and best frenemy (Selena and I have been best frenemies since seventh).

"Ok!" I walk to my dad and hug him. He laughs and hugs me back; probably wondering why I'm so happy. I'm not usually like this, but this is an exception. "Okay, now get going and tell Danny and Selena."

I pout. "But why me,"

We let go and my dad gets up. "Because, I have a meeting soon and you're the only one who knows."

I shrug. "Okay, then, but can you write me a pass?"

He nods. "Sure." As my dad write the pass, I think of the great opportunity I have to go to Preston or NYU. Then, something hits me. Not physically, but mentally. I'm going to have to work with Danny. Oh, god! Why? Why did I accept?

Before I could tell my dad that I regret my decision, he gives me the piece of paper and pushes me out the door. "No take backs. See you at dinner."

I pout and my dad laughs. I mimic him and walk to my next class: PE. I'm sure fate is messing with me, since on my way there I bumped someone and again, fell on top.

This someone, the one underneath me, is none other than Zachary Goode.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I was going to update this yesterday, but I decided to wait a little more. So, was this chapter too dramatic? And aren't the secrets so, what's the word? Aha! So shocking! Plus, doesn't Ashley have a habit of bumping into people? Lol<strong>

**Please review! No flames, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I was very busy and I just got my internet back! Yay! Any who, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :) Oh and the next one will be all about Cammie**

**Disclaimer: You know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Price's POV:<strong>

I start to hiccup. Out of all the times I could hiccup, it happens now? Why does life hate me?

Zach smirks. "Having fun or are you actually going to get up?"

I roll my eyes and get up. He follows. Then, I turn my head to the side to hide my red face. I remember that I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm Ashley Price. I don't show weakness or embarrassment. I make the best out of the worst.

_Liar. _

A voice says in my head. I blink and then turn my face, facing Gabriel. What? I mean Zach. Gabriel isn't here. He's gone.

_Liar._

My conscience replies. I quickly shake my head and return to reality.

I face _Zach_, cross my arms, a smile playing on my lips, but the hiccups are still here. "So, what are you doing here, Goode?"

Zach copies my movements. "Me? What about _you, _huh? What happened to you?" he says the last part more coldly, but also with concern. My body tenses, but instead of keeping my eyes on his eyes, I look away. I feel my long bangs fall to my right side. I notice that my hair grew too fast. In just one month, it went from chin length to mid-way on my back.

I take a shaky breath. I actually don't know why I poured my milk over Ashley Rich. I guess that I was sick and tired of her continuous comments that I exploded. She broke me. She was able to split me open and reveal my rage. I guess that I never actually ever broke in front of people before. Not even Ana saw me cry or be super mad since seventh, only Selena. I was so used to hiding the pain and faking the smile that I forgot about the truth. But Rich opened it. With the right words, she finally broke me.

_You're just like that dirty rag. But wait? Isn't that rag your brother? _

My brother. She insulted my family. That's what broke me.

I realize that the hallways start to fill in with noise. Zach sighs and as he passes by, he says, "Just be careful, Ash."

I force a small nod, avoiding any eye contact with anybody. I unfreeze from my spot next to the water fountain and gather all my willpower to walk towards the gym doors. I open the side door and walk inside. The gym is large, like any gym. Instead of seeing teens laughing or goofing around like usual, I see everyone from my gym class on the floor. Class should have finished five minutes ago. Zach stands in the corner, next to Cammie who's next to Josh. I wince as Coach Harrison yells, "Now, who can tell me why there was toilet paper, pasted onto my back with tape?"

As he scans the crowd, I slowly walk to the side he just checked. I slip into a spot on the floor next to Ana and Jen.

"Where were you?" Ana whispers.

"Dad's," I whisper back, but lower so Jen wouldn't hear. Ana and Selena are the only ones, students, who know that Principal Stone is my dad. Ana nods and I feel a kick. I turn around and glare at the person.

I didn't expect it to be Amanda who kicked me. I soften my glare, but she doesn't. I'm not much on the whole grudge things. "We will get revenge. No one ruins designer clothing."

I hear Jen and Ana's laughs turn to coughs as I turn around and roll my eyes.

"Losers," Ana says in a small sing song voice. I chuckle and freeze when Coach Harrison stares at me. He points his finger to me and motions me to get up and walk towards him.

I raise my chin up high, think better of it, and bow my head in shame. I never got scolded much by a teacher, only for talking, but never something like this. I hear people gasp. I have never gotten detention for something like this. I don't prank teachers!

I gulp. Coach Harrison crosses his strong, tanned arms and glares at me. "I know you know who did it. You usually do as…" He lowers his voice. "As Principal Stone's daughter,"

I curl my fingers into fits and uncurl them. "Coach Harrison, I don't know."

Coach Harrison shakes his head. "Stop lying."

I take a deep breath, not uncurling my fingers. "I'm not lying."

He glares at me. "Say the truth."

I repeat myself, but with more coldness in my voice. "I'm _not lying."_

He steps forward. "Tell me the truth."

I don't break my gaze or my fist. "I'll tell my father, and I'm not lying. I don't know."

Harrison chuckles and steps back. I look deeper into his eyes. He's scared. He feels threatened by a 17 year old girl. By me… I feel like laughing. Of course, I don't laugh. I simply smile a little. It's good to know that after something bad, small good things happen.

He talks louder. "Tell me the truth." I turn around and stare at the teens in front of me. All of their eyes show: amusement, eagerness, and some show guiltiness.

So this was their plan? To get Coach Harrison against me? I shake my head and look at Cassia in the eye.

She smiles and mouths, _Gotcha!_

I shake my head and turn back around. "Coach Harrison, you have no proof that I did this," I say, thinking over my words. A part of me regrets this. I shouldn't do this to a teacher. But another part of me wants to defend myself. This is not fair.

A wave of realization hits my face. This is why I prank. I prank because I want to make things fair. But then… is that right? To help people make things fair when they don't try? Am I doing their life for them or helping them?

I come back to reality. "You have no proof since I was with Principal Stone the past hour, you're basically assuming, and you can't force me to tell you something when _I don't know." _Some people say "burn" or "sour". I roll my eyes at them.

Coach Harrison glares at me, his face bright red. He orders me back to my place and when I sit, I feel the kick again. I turn around to glare at Amanda, but instead, Cassia's there. She laughs and I glare harder.

"Coach Harrison, may I talk to you outside?" I hear Dad say. Coach nods and walk outside. Before he leaves, he yells, "GET OUT!" We all obey him and walk out. On the way to the main entrance/exit, Ana pats me on the back.

"Nice job."

I shrug. I'm not in the mood to be congratulated or complimented. "Yeah, that was…"

"Interesting," Jen says as she steps into place next to me. I nod. It was very interesting.

In front of me, Manuel and Riff, the school's goofs, turn around and bow their heads. People in front of them, the ones who got bumped by them, push them or roll their eyes. They both have brown hair with the same regular brown eyes.

Manuel grins. "So, what happened there?"

Riff laughs. "Did you get… shaky?" They laugh as Cassia grabs them by their arms and pull them away from me.

"See ya, Price." She says.

"See ya, Torres." I reply. We glare at each other and she walks away. If she wants a war, I'll give her one.

Ana shakes her head. "Why do guys hate each other so much?"

I turn my head away, seeing Cammie leaning on Zach as they laugh. A wave of sadness comes over me, but then it's replaced by happiness. Every time I see someone happy, I feel elated. Its okay to know that there's still some happiness left in the world.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" Rachel says. I didn't even realize that we made it to my locker. I blink and feel lost, dizzy.

I shake my head and answer her question. "How happy people get."

I grab my Biology book, getting ready for class. I give Jen, Ana, and Rachel their French books. "Here you go."

Rachel shakes her head. I turn to face her and her face is serious. "I always knew gorillas were weird."

Ana and Jen laugh as I poke Rachel in her forehead. "And I never knew apes were so empty-minded." As she thinks about what I said, Ana, Jen and I laugh.

"Oh!" Rachel says as she gets it. We joke around as we get to class. All worries about Rich, Cassia, or anybody else slip off my mind. Even though it was only for a minute, I feel happy. As I enter Biology (Jen, Ana, and Rachel have Biology while I have Biology, and I lastly have French. Three classes in the morning, three in the afternoon), I feel eyes on me. I sit down and see Camilla, Maya, Sophie, and Patricia (former ex-friend) glaring at me. I blink. When did they become friends? They sit on the black table, all the way in the back, but I feel their cold, hating stares on me. I shrug it off. Maybe they got the wrong person. But I know better.

What did I do? Why are they acting like this? Are they mad at me? Or telling me a message? That's ridiculous. Maybe I forgot to give them something or broke a promise… but what?

"Hey, frenemy," Selena says as she sits next to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Fren," I reply.

Selena frown, and then rolls her eyes. "Have they been weird around you?"

I nod. Ever since Selena and I got to work together in a bio project, they have been glaring at me. Every time at lunch, I feel isolated. They somehow drag the conversation away from me and Selena. Ana and I have begun to stop talking during lunch. We text and talk in classes, but not like before. People say that we were inseparable. But now, they say Selena and I are more like sisters, than I am with Ana, who is just my best friend, not sister.

Selena sighs. "Ugh, if they continue this, I'm going to explode."

I smile. "That's good, because then you would have no head!"

Selena slightly punches me on my shoulder, smiling and I laugh. At least she's not ignoring or rolling her eyes at me like some people in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV:<strong>

"Bonjour, class," Ms. Claire announces as she enters her French class. Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and three of Price's friends also have French with me. I stay at the front of class. Ms. Claire passes by me, saying, "Please take a seat, Ms. Cameron."

I nod and see Zach point to an empty seat behind him. I smile and sit down. I realize that Ana sits on my right and Jenny on my left, with Bex in back of me and Zach in front. At least I know them.

Class starts like any class should start. I took French from my mom and Aunt Abby. I start to doodle, since I know most of this stuff. As I'm finishing a doodle of Gallagher Academy, a note flies onto my notebook. I look around, and find Ms. Claire trying to hook up the projector.

I unfold the note and it says:

_Hey, Cammie! It's me Josh. Just wanted to ask if you want to work with me for a French project due next week…_

I haven't even seen Josh all day. It seems as if he disappeared. But then again, I have been hanging out with Zach all day. Ah, Zach. This first day of school is the best one, yet. I remember how he told me that Price never acted like that and how people aren't on good terms since Middle School.

I shake my head and look for Josh. I find him at the front, next to this girl named Tiff. He turns around and smiles at me. I smile back and nod. He turns just as Ms. Claire turns around.

"Whew," She says. "Cela était proche!" I translate it to 'That was close'!

…Close of what? I don't know. The bell rings, signaling the end of sixth period. We all get up and pack our stuff. I wait for Bex and together we walk to our next class, Biology.

"So," Bex says as Macey and Liz talk behind us. "What's up with you and Zach?"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

Bex rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Nope,"

"Don't lie."

"Who says I'm lying?" I smirk at her.

She sighs. "You're even acting like him."

"What? No!"

Bex laughs. "Yes, you are!"

I stick my tongue out and together, we enter Biology. Once we enter, we notice papers spread on all the desks.

Mr. Brown gets up from his chair and says, "People with last names starting with N through Z sit, while the rest pick a name from this bowl and head to a table. You'll be handing in a project in two weeks."

We do as he says. I stand in line and wonder what the odds are of getting anyone I know. I barely know Jonas, but he might be helpful. I smile, realizing that I have true friends here. We all are different, but yet we have a lot in common. This is the first time that I feel like I fit, since Dad's death.

Just thinking about it, makes me sad. My mom tries so hard to make the best from the worst, but I don't try like she does. I let things flow. I go along, but I'm careful. I sometimes feel the need to run. I don't know where to run, but to just run to nowhere. I need answers. I can't let an officer tell me something that might not be true. But my father… could he really be dead?

"You're next." Mr. Brown says as I snap from my thoughts to the world named Earth. I pick a name from the bowl and it reads:

_Cassia Torres_

I frown and look for Macey. I spot her glaring daggers at a football guy.

I walk over and say, "Hey, Macey, can I talk to you?"

Macey nods. Her eyes say 'Oh, a million thanks!'

"So, what happened?" She asks. I give her my paper and she frowns. "Ouch, you got Miss Diva. She's over there." Macey points to a blonde/brown haired girl, who sits on someone's lap, where Mr. Brown can't see.

"She's Danny's current girlfriend, but I think the term is fiancé." Macey adds.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Macey nods. "Back in Middle School, they planned out their whole lives."

"But then Price, well, ruined it… kind of."Liz says behind me.

I nod. "Okay, well, I'm officially unlucky."

Liz shakes her head. "There was a probability of 8% that you were "

"Not to be mean, but I don't want a lesson right now." Macey says. Wow, she is nicer than before. I wonder what happened.

"Please start working on your project!" Mr. Brown announces. We all nod and do so. I start to look for Cassia. I spot her on my desk, reading the papers.

I walk over to her and say, "So, what animal do you want to do?"

She looks at me as if I said 'So, is mud better than dirt'? "Well, I don't care about this. Why don't you research and I do the poster?"

I stare at her. I'm not doing all of the work. "But this is-

"Listen, Cammie," Cassia starts as she hops down from my desk. "I know you're new here, but I don't give crap about Amanda, Ashley, or Amber. I'm the queen here. Okay? So, if you don't do what I say, I'll make sure to make your life more miserable than Lulu. And trust me, I'm perfect for that."

I glare at her, her words sinking in. "I'm not going to do all the work."

Danny appears next to us, with Bex behind him. "Oh, you're not doing all of it. Just the main stuff," He shrugs and before he could turn around, he gasps. "Ow! Get your hands off my neck, Baxter!"

Bex lets go off his neck. I suppress a laugh as I realize that she pinched him. "Yeah? Well don't disrespect Cammie. She's my friend, and if you do, you'll regret meeting me.

Cassia glares at us. "Just do what I say or else!"

They walk off, with a groaning Danny. I turn to Bex. "Thanks, Bex."

Bex shrugs. "My pleasure,"

We glance at the clock and realize that class was supposed to finish ten minutes ago. The bell didn't even ring. Mr. Brown announces our dismissal and we head to our lockers. I reach mine, and realize how quite it got.

"Hello," Jenny says as she opens her locker.

"Hello," I reply. I simply throw my books in and shut my locker.

"Um, may you do me a favor?" Jenny asks me.

I nod. "Sure, but it depends on the favor." I barely know her, but hey, maybe she is nice to me.

She laughs and says, "Oh, its simple. Can you just give this letter to Price? She's your neighbor."

So that explains why she didn't get in trouble! "Oh, sure."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks, I forgot to give it to her."

I frown. "She left so soon?"

Jenny nodded. "Yep, Principal Stone asked her to show the new kid around this school and the other one from the soccer team."

I nod. "Oh, okay."

"Bye," Jenny says as she walks away. I walk the opposite way towards the main exit. Teens are all over the place. Even though we might look like lost ants, we all go towards the same destination: home.

I make it outside and see the rest under a tree, saying their goodbyes. I walk towards them and Bex seems to be the first to greet me.

"Cammie, do you know where Nick went?" Well, forget about the greet part.

I shake my head. Why? What happened? Instead of asking, I say, "No,"

Macey walk up to me and I see a tear forming in her eye. "A-are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah, but can someone tell me what's going on?" I ask.

Grant puts his arm over Bex's shoulder and says, "Nick hasn't been seen since lunch."

"We asked the teachers, but none of them know." Jonas adds.

I frown. "That's weird."

"And," Liz starts. "What's weirder is that neither he nor his mom answers their phones!"

Zach nods. "We tried to text and call him like fifty times already."

I take a deep breath. "Well, maybe he's home."

Bex nods. "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, Macey!"

Macey nods and sniffles. "Okay, um, who's car?"

Zach shrugs. "I don't mine some company."

Half an hour later, we all found ourselves in front of Nick's house. We get out in silence and start towards his front door. The house is small, has a garage, but no cars are around. Ignoring the emptiness, we knock. Well, technically, Jonas knocks. I glance at the window and notice that the lights are out. But if I squint hard enough, maybe I'll see more inside.

Before I finally make my mind up of squinting, the door opens.

Instead of seeing Nick, someone else stands there.

"Hi," He says. "I'm Preston."

**I'll try to update this week! The real reason why I haven't update at all is because my house has been remodeled. My room, the living room, the kitchen, everything. Well, except my parents/lil bro's room. And my imagination seems to need more creativity.**

**Please review! You guys make my day and even your reviews, give my ideas! Plus, I think I know what to do with Cammie's Summer Story… airport… maybe some crazy girls in Italy… Preston… oh! I got it! I might update the summer story tomorrow or the day after :)**

**Oh and quick notice: each POV is four pages each. Also, maybe some Zammie for the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

**Okay… don't kill me! Please! I am truly sorry! I won't make any more promises, but I will TRY! Um… enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter. **

**Price: (A/N: I decided to do Past tense now and now 3****rd**** POV… sorry for the change/confusion!)**

* * *

><p>Ashley Price didn't know what to do. When she got home, she realized that she forgot to tell Selena and Danny about their new tutoring assignment. She also forgot to buy the groceries <em>and <em>to grab her gym bag from Zach's car.

"Stupid," She muttered as soon as she stepped into her kitchen.

"Ash!" Her mom, Daphne, happily yelled. Mrs. Price had on a kind of white apron and a spatula in her hand. Her brown hair was loose and covered in flour.

Price smiled. "Hey, mom," _At least we have food, _she thought.

"Ugly!" Her brother, Dylan, yelled as he ran up to her and crushed her into a hug.

"Humph," Price muttered. She never got used to being crushed by a six year old. She ruffled his black curly hair and softly pushed him off. "One day, you're going to kill me." She said, smiling.

Dylan stuck his tongue out at her. "And one day, maybe, you'll not be ugly."

Price playfully glared at him. Dylan laughed and ran back to the living room, where he was building another house from blocks.

Mrs. Price sighed. "Is he coming home soon?"

Price shrugged and hugged her mom. "I don't know mom. He will come, though."

Mrs. Price forced a small smile. "You're right, Ash. Now come on. I need help with finishing dinner."

Price nodded and got to work. The whole time, she couldn't stop thinking about that new kid, Preston Winters. He was nice, smart, and not to mention good-looking, but also dorky. She would never say this aloud, but he couldn't compete with Zach. Price didn't have a huge crush on him, but she couldn't deny that feeling she got whenever she saw him. It was unexplainable, something mysterious like the fact why someone would frame her twin brother, Mike, who was in prison for committing 'murder'.

The wind pushed Price's hair back and made her glare at it. She hated the wind. Not only did it ruin her hair, but it reminded her of her brother; the brother who was always there for her; the brother whom everyone loved. It was the brother that _she_ loved.

"Oh, Mike, why?" She asked no one in particular.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

Ashley Price turned around and faced Nick. She slightly smiled. "Oh, hey Nick,"

Nick didn't expect her to be nice. When they first met, she was in a bad mood and whenever he asked a question, she would turn around and glare at him. They never really talked, but since she was the last person to see him at school and know why he left, maybe she changed.

"So, um, are you okay?" Nick asked.

Price nodded and got up from the swing in the park. She arrived there after having another argument with her mom on the Rich incident. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I understand." _Do you? _She mentally asked.

Price bit her bottom lip. "So, what's up?"

Nick shrugged. "Nothing, really,"

Price grinned. "Liar,"

Nick raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because the sky is up," Price replied picking up her water bottle.

Nick laughed. "Okay, then,"

Price nodded. "So, um, I'll see you soon then."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, maybe you will." Price and Nick awkwardly hugged and said their goodbyes. Price wasn't sure if she would see him again. She thought about how she found out that Nick would be traveling all the way to half around the world. She might have met him four years ago, but they never actually were good friends.

Nick on the other hand, remembered that there were times when they would talk. Price was always nice to him and many other people. He believed that yes, they were good friends. And maybe, just maybe, they could be more.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Price asked her daughter as soon as Price came through the door. It was ten at night and Price just arrived home.

Price shrugged. "The park,"

"Since five?"

"Yeah, why?" Price asked and quickly ran upstairs. She heard her mom stomp her food and her father's footsteps walking towards her mom. Price ran past her brother's room and went straight to the guest's room. She closed the door and opened the window. She took a deep breath before climbing up to the roof by the rope she hanged when Mike first brought her there.

The night sky always calmed her down. The stars somehow allowed her to know that she wasn't the only human being who climbed roofs. She sighed and thought about everything that had happened to her since Mike got arrested.

She started high school, found out her dad was the new principal, met Zach, stopped being friends with Rich and Cassia, dated Danny, dumped him, got into fights with Rich, argued with her mom, met Preston Winters, and now being friends with Nick.

And not to mention the fact that Cameron Morgan was staring at her.

**Cammie:**

"…Aunt Abby?" Cammie asked facing the tall, model looking aunt she knew. Her aunt's hair was longer than she remembered.

Aunt Abby took off her sunglasses and smiled. "Hey, kiddo,"

Cammie smiled, closed the front door, and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Aunt Abby laughed. "It has only been three years."

"Just three," Cammie laughed. She remembered how her aunt left them when her dad went MIA. It was devastating. But then, she returned and everything became good. They were still in contact, but few visits where made.

"So how was your day?" Aunt Abby asked Cammie while walking to the kitchen.

Cammie sighed. "Eventful,"

"How eventful?" Her mom asked her.

Cammie sat on the wooden stool and sighed. "I met a lot of people today, made friends, and apparently, Nick, Macy's on and off boyfriend has disappeared."

Aunt Abby and her sister glanced at each other. "What do you mean he disappeared?" Aunt Abby asked her.

Cammie pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed. "Well, one moment he was at school and the next moment he was… gone."

Ms. Cameron took her apron off and said, "He can't be _just_ gone."

Cammie shrugged. "We went to his house-"

"Define 'we'," her mom told her.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "It was Zach, the girls, Grant, Jonas, and I."

Aunt Abby nodded and crossed her arms. "Well…?"

Cammie nodded. "Oh, um, we went to his house and when Macy knocked, some guy named Preston Winters answered."

Aunt Abby chuckled. "Well, that explains why he's gone."

Cammie stepped off her stool and grinned. "Why is he gone?"

Her mom sighed. "Connect the dots, Cammie. Also, please go outside, I need to talk to your aunt."

Cammie nodded and went outside. She shut the door and heard her mom and aunt's whispers. Cammie shook her head and saw Zach in his car, across the street. His head was down and the car off with his windows down. Cammie frowned and walked over.

"Hey, Zach, are you okay?" She asked.

Zach smiled upon seeing Cammie. He might not say it aloud, but whenever he sees Cammie, his hear jumps. He knew that it was unusual, but that night, Cammie clearly brightened him. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?"

Cammie grinned and got in his car. It was only her first day and there she was, getting in her fast best friend's car. "Okay, I guess."

Zach grinned and soon they both were simply talking. They talked about school and how Zach's car needed gas. "Yeah, I should go get gas."

Cammie nodded. "You should."

"That could wait tomorrow."

Cammie laughed and spotted a blue green bag showing under her seat. She frowned and picked it up. "What's this? I didn't know you were into Aeropostale."

Zach shook his head. "I'm not. This is a friend's." For some reason, he didn't want to tell Cammie about Price.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um, ok." She gave it to him and looked out the window. The sun already set and few people were walking around the neighborhood. The people that were there in the morning were now starting to go inside. She glanced at her house and her eyes landed on Price's house.

"I have to go." Cammie said.

"Um, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Zach replied with a smile.

Cammie forced a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure,"

She opened the car door and walked out. When she turned back, Zach was already going inside his own house. She turned facing Price's house and realized that Price was staring at her. "You know it's dangerous to be on roofs, right?" Cammie asked her.

Price shrugged. "And it's dangerous to be outside all alone." Cammie looked around and realized she was right.

"Oh, well, good night." Cammie said, turning around.

"Wait," Price said surprising Cammie. Cammie stopped and looked back. "Did you see an Aeropostale bag in Zach's car?"

Cammie's jaw dropped, but she closed her mouth. "Yes… why?"

Price grinned. "I thought I lost it or something."

Cammie bit her top lip. "Well, it's still there. See you tomorrow."

Price nodded. "Thanks and see you tomorrow."

Cammie nodded and walked back inside her house. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. What she saw surprised her. Who knew that Price had a secret admirer?


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

**Sorry for not updating but my imagination was way low. I was watching the last few episodes of Pretty Little Liars Season 2, when this came to my mind. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG. All rights go to Ally Carter except my characters and plot.**

The following morning, Cameron Morgan woke up smiling. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that her Aunt was going to stay for a week, or the fact that she was with Zach the previous night. She knew that it seemed kind of weird and too fast to suddenly be best friends with Zachary, but something told her it was okay. Sure, she only knew him for like three days, but nothing could suddenly go wrong, right?

Cammie got off her bed and walked over to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." She said.

Ms. Morgan smiled at her daughter. She was glad that Cammie had taken the move in a positive way and hasn't been too… moody. Unlike Rachel Morgan, Abigail wasn't that happy. She tried, but couldn't. Not after the talk she had with Rachel the night before.

"Hey, squirt." Abby said as a greeting while sipping her coffee.

Cammie frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Rachel dried her hands from washing the leftover dishes from last night and said, "Nothing's wrong sweetheart, oh and yesterday the neighbors couldn't come, but they're coming today."

Cammie nodded, but before she could tell her to not change the subject, Abby raised an eyebrow, ignoring Rachel's response. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

Cammie shrugged and sat on the mahogany stool. "Well, last night you were acting very weird. You also stayed up late."

"And you would know?"

_Busted, _Cammie thought. She desperately tried to search for an answer, when her phone ringed. Cammie grinned. "That's my ride."

She got up, hugged her mom and aunt, and stepped out. The cool, fall air made Cammie smile in delight. She took a deep breath and with a smile, walked over to Zach's house, which was three houses down from hers. She was walking over when she saw Price shaking her head and Zach pouting.

With confusion written all over her face, Cammie made her way towards them.

"Please, Ash. I'll do anything." Zach said.

"No is no, Zach." Price replied. Zach was the first to notice Cammie and stopped pouting.

"Hey, Cammie," He said with a smile.

Price smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nice going, Zach. Why don't you ask her? Oh and hey, Cammie,"

Cammie smile at them. "Hey, guys, and ask me what?"

Zach glared at Price and then turned his attention back to Cammie with a smile, causing Price to roll her eyes. "Well, I was asking her if she could help me with math."

Price raised an eyebrow and before Cammie could say anything, Price's phone rang. "Sorry, but I have to take this." She said with a small smile and walked away.

Cammie nodded. "Well, I could help you."

Zach grinned. He didn't really need math help. For once, he completely finished his homework, even with his mom's yells and complaints about life. "Sure,"

Together, the two of them got into the truck. "So," Cammie started, noticing that the Aeropostale bag was gone. "What happened to the Aeropostale bag?"

Zach warily glanced at her. "What bag?"

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "The bag that your friend left,"

Zach chuckled. "That bag was long gone."

"Ten hours is long for you?"

"Yep,"

"So, who's the friend?"

Zach glanced at her and forced a smile. "More like family,"

Cammie was about to ask who it was, when she realized that someone was knocking on the car window. It was Price. Cammie rolled it down with a raised eyebrow.

Price gave a small smile. "Um, hey Zach, my ride got cancelled… May I?"

Zach smiled. "Anytime,"

Price smiled and Cammie realized that she had to get out in order for Price to get in. "Sorry," she muttered. Price nodded and got in the backseat, with Cammie up front.

Zach cleared his throat. "Um, sorry but I have to make a quick stop."

Both girls nodded and said, "Sure," Both girls nervously chuckled and the rest of the ride was in silence. Zach was dying. First, he made the stupid mistake of asking Price to be his fake girlfriend. He had a feeling that he ruined their friendship. He couldn't ask Cammie. He just met the girl three days ago. And even though they got close pretty fast, he had to face reality. And he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Zach drove and parked in front of Joe's Tool Shop. "Be right back." He said. He hoped that everything would go fine.

When Zach left, Cammie's curiosity got the best of her. "So, how long have you known Zach?" She asked Price.

"Since freshman year," Price replied. She smiled a knowing smile and added. "But we never really connected until last summer."

Cammie frowned. "What do you mean connected?"

Ashley Price knew that what she was doing was dangerous. It was trouble, but if Cammie didn't realize her feelings for Zach, someone else might move in. "We never really talked and hanged out."

"What happened?" Cammie asked. She looked at Price through the rearview mirror.

Price shrugged. "Fate, I guess, or more like a coincidence." She fought the smile that was threatening to come out.

Cammie raised an eyebrow. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to strangle Price. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Price shook her head. "No, not really,"

"So, um,"

Price smiled. "It all started at the bar."

"…At the bar?" Cammie was surprised. She didn't think Price would drink.

"Hey, they have some good drinks."

"You drink?" Cammie still asked surprised.

"Only when trouble comes to visit me,"

"Aren't you a joker?"

"Yes," Price didn't really know where Cammie was headed to.

"So isn't trouble like always following you?"

"Oh, yeah," Both girls laughed. "But this visit, involved my ex."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, um," Price looked at the ground. She knew that she would lie and she had done a lot of lying lately. It wasn't something she was proud of. "I was heartbroken." Well, maybe that part wasn't a lie. "So, I decided that going might help the pain. When I got there, I found Zach. He surprised me. I surprised him, too. 'What's up?' sounded retarded and plain wrong, so I ordered tequila."

"Why tequila?"

"Well, I am Latina."

Cammie chuckled. "Go on,"

Price sighed. "After the first sip, I knew I had to speak up so I did. I asked, 'What brings you here?' He told me and by the time he finished, I had had five shots. It was my third time drinking and I was pretty drunk. I don't remember exactly what happened, but Zach said that I told him something big. Something that could shake the whole school up… but I don't remember. Up till this day, he hasn't told me."

Cammie nodded. "So, the big secret brought you together?"

Price nodded. "Yes, but that's not all."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "It isn't?"

Price shook her head. "I was so drunk so he took away the tequila and paid the bill. He was fine so he offered to take me home. I said, 'No, I can't go like this.' I still had my mind, even though I was giggling and saying stupid things. But what I didn't exactly have was my memory. All I remember was sitting down and watching Zach pay. The next moment, he's dragging me to his truck with a bleeding lip and small bruise on his face. I asked what happened and he simply told me to get on. And I did."

Cammie was speechless. First of all, she didn't know why Price opened up like that. Second of all, that didn't sound like the Zach she knew. And last of all, the story was so… empty. She wanted to know more but she had asked enough.

Price gave a small smile. "I woke up an hour later at his house and I saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Without a word, I treated his wounds as best as I could. I never asked what happened because I knew he wouldn't answer me. He dropped me home fine. I was still dizzy but my parents never found out."

Cammie was about to say something when the driver's door opened and Zach came in with nothing. "Hey, we have ten minutes until class starts."

"So, that's good, right?" Price asked as if nothing had happened.

Zach nodded buckling his seat belt. "Yep," Before he could reverse the car, he looked over at Cammie and asked, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cammie tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, just feeling a little dizzy."

On the five minute ride to school, Cammie got the feeling that something else had happened on that day, on that summer. She intended on finding out and she knew that Price wouldn't offer anything else. She suddenly realized that she never called Bex and the girls back last night. They were supposed to meet at the café across school that morning.

"Thanks for the ride." Price said surprising Cammie. She realized they were at school and got out so Price could get out, too.

"Thanks," Cammie said.

Zach nodded. "No problem,"

Together, they made their way to the doors where the last few students were entering. _"May Zachary Goode come to the main office? I repeat, Zachary Goode."_

Cammie and Price looked at Zach with confusion written all over their face. Zach shrugged. "See you later,"

They nodded and continue walking in silence.

"Hey, Ashley, sorry for asking you about it,"

Price smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one, Cammie."

Cammie got the feeling something was up. "What do you mean?"

Price bit her bottom lip. "Listen, there was someone else there from school at the bar but I don't remember. Before you came here, I got in trouble with Amanda, but it wasn't regular. You see, she knows what happened but won't tell me either. She threatened that the new girl will face it if I don't stay away from Zach."

Cammie frowned, lost and scared. "How did she know?"

Price shrugged. "It was a day before you came and she can be pretty sneaky."

Cammie sighed. "I never thought about this. I came out with all the possible scenarios on my first week, but not this."

Price was about to say something when the bell rang. "Well, we have a class to catch."

Cammie nodded and then remembered about the letter. She took it out of her backpack and said, "Ashley, Jenny said to give it to you."

Price looked at the letter confused. "Jenny?" She took it and said, "Um, thanks, Cammie."

Cammie smiled. "No problem."

Price nodded and slowly walked away. She opened the letter trying to read it through the running teens in the hallways. When she opened it, a business card was taped onto to it. She frowned and continued reading the rest of the letter. When she finished, she threw it in her backpack and ran to 191 Light Bloom Street.

_Line Break_

Cammie was heading to English when someone bumped into her. She looked up and saw Zach. She smiled. "Hey,"

Zach looked confused and then composed himself. "Hey, Cammie,"

Cammie looked around the class and noticed the teacher wasn't there. "So, where's-"

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl, but I have to go." Zach quickly said and walked past her.

Cammie was confused. "What just happened?" She muttered. She shook her head and walked towards her seat.

Zach knew that he could have at least have asked for more time to say goodbye. He knew it was wrong to steal more time but he had to find Price. He had to tell her what happened that day in the bar. He had to. He looked everywhere; asked the teachers and janitors, but no one knew where she was. He couldn't ask her friends. They would get suspicious and he didn't need to explain more. He was looking near the school entrance when he heard his mother yell, "Zachary! Time to go,"

He sighed and followed his mom to his truck. At least he left a note telling Danny and Sammy to tell her. He hoped kept their promise.

When math ended and lunch started, Cammie was still confused. Macy was the first to notice. They were sitting down when Macy asked, "What happened?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "You look like a lost puppy, Cammie. What happened?"

Cammie sighed. "Well, Zach-"

Macy grinned. "Oh, don't explain more."

Cammie frowned. "But you said-"

"Nope," Macy said with a knowing smile which made Cammie even _more _confused.

"Hey, Cammie," Liz said as she sat down.

Cammie smiled. "Hey, Liz, I haven't seen you all day."

"Well, a smarty pants like her does have all AP classes." Bex said.

"I can't believe you took the SAT's three years ago." Grant said as he and Bex sat down.

Liz blushed. She wasn't used to having this much attention. Jonas grinned. "Well, you better believe it."

That comment made Liz blush more. Thankfully, Grant asked, "Have you guys seen Zach?"

Everybody shook their heads, except Cammie, who said, "The last time I saw him was this morning."

Before Macy could say something, Ana and Jenny came over to their table. "Hey, guys," Ana said.

"Oh, hey Ana," Bex replied.

"Have you guys seen Ashley Price?" Jenny asked.

"No," Everyone said, but Cammie who said, "This morning,"

Ana turned her attention to Cammie. "You did?"

Cammie nodded and stopped eating her salad. "Yeah, Zach gave Ashley and me a ride to school."

Ana gave her a small smile. "Thanks you for telling us."

Jenny shook her head. "Did you give her the letter?"

Cammie nodded. "Yes,"

Jenny shook her head more. "She never understood."

Macy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ana stopped talking back and forth in her head and replied, "Price was threatened by someone named Catherine and every time this Catherine would send her something, Price would do anything to find her. But she would bring someone with her. It used to be her cousin but since her cousin got grounded, she asked one of us. One day, we found her with Zach and they were planning to visit this Catherine. We stopped them but if she has gone back…"

Silence fell on that table. Grant and Jonas were thinking, _I hope Price never found Catherine. _Liz, Bex, and Macy were thinking how Cammie could get heartbroken if Zach and Price got together. Jenny was feeling guilty for giving that letter to Price and Ana was feeling guilty for telling them that secret but they were Zach's friends.

Meanwhile, Cammie's mind was racing. She thought of the night she found Price on the roof. Price seemed to be troubled over something. Then, she thought of the person in a hood leaving a basket of flowers which were connected spelling 'Price'. Even though it was dark, she knew that there was also a card in it. Then, she thought of the bar story. She also thought of Zach entering Joe's Tool Shop and coming empty handed and the Aeropostale bag gone. She also remembered Price confused but scared face when she gave her the letter. Lastly, she remembered Zach being called to the principal's office and his confused and weird face when he bumped into her. Something was off.

Cammie frowned. "Guys, where's Preston?"

Macy looked around. "I don't see him."

Bex frowned. "I didn't see him all day long."

"And Nick is still not found," Grant added but winced when he saw Macy's glare.

Cammie bit her bottom lip. "Do you guys know how to break out of school?"

Ana nudged Jenny who glared at her. Liz noticed this and said, "Jenny, please."

Jenny sighed. "Fine, follow me."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hellos… please don't kill me! I'm very sorry for not updating but my computer went to the doctor. It was acting very slowly and some files got deleted (Yes, even the chapter for this story that was supposed to be published ages ago). Thankfully, my computer is now faster and safer.**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter so all rights go to her.**_

_**Chapter: Full of Secrets**_

**Zach's POV:**

It was both horrible and good. He didn't expect it when his mom said, "Hey, Zach, did you know that I'm not your real mother?" Okay, she didn't say it like that, but Zach heard it like that. When she visited the principal and told him that Zach was moving, Zach was speechless.

He couldn't leave. He just couldn't leave all his friends. That was the first reason. The second was that he still hadn't told Price what happened the day he found her at the bar. And the third and most important was Cammie. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

So when his real mother asked if he was ready, he looked at her and realized that they looked really alike. He couldn't understand why she would leave him with his aunt. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the she was there. That she finally came for him. That she was real and not a drunk and ungrateful person. Her face showed kindness and love.

But when she told him her name, he didn't know why he felt uneasy.

"Just… let me say bye to a couple of friends." He told her.

Cathy smiled and said, "Alright, I'll wait for you."

Zach didn't need to be told twice. He ran towards Danny's locker and took out a paper and pen.

_Danny, you and your twin brother Sammy, need to tell Ashley Price the truth. Don't let her go after Catherine alone. And don't let her find out the truth about why her brother, Mike, was sent to prison. Please, I have to leave but please, promise me that you will do as I say. _

_ZG_

He slipped the note though the locker and started searching for Ashley Price. After asking the janitors and her teachers, he bumped into Ashley Rich.

Rich glared at him, but stopped once she realized who he was. "Zach," She said.

Zach wasn't in the mood to have her flirt with him. "Ashley, I need you to do me a favor."

Rich frowned. Who did he think he was? "Why?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Listen; remember that day at the bar?" Ashley nodded. "Well, were you there when Price found out that Danny has a twin brother?" Ashley bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I need you to make sure that Danny and Sammy tell Price the truth."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

Zach glanced at his watch and said, "Because if you don't, Price might do something bad that could get her killed."

Rich sighed. She had to do it. After all, she did owe Price. "Fine, I'll do it."

Zach gave her a small smile. "Thanks," He nodded at her and jogged away. Rich stared at him and took out her cell phone.

_He's gone and Price is now defenseless._

_AR_

She got her response immediately.

_Good. Make sure her friends don't stop her._

_CG_

Rich sighed. _How longer will this nightmare be? _She asked herself.

_Line Break_

Zachary didn't mean to see Cammie. All he had in mind was to find Price. So when he bumped into Cammie, he tried to not tell her too much.

"Hey," He heard Cammie say.

He was confused for a moment. Then he realized where he was. He probably confused Cammie with his expression, but all he could say was, "Hey, Cammie,"

His Gallagher Girl looked around and asked, "So, where's-"

Zach regretted when he walked past her and said, "Sorry Gallagher Girl, but I have to go."

He wished he could have more time. But just when he thought he could find Price, his mother, Cathy, yelled, "Zachary! Time to go,"

With one long, last glance at his school, Zachary followed his real mother.

_Line Break_

_I hope he really is there. _Ashley Price thought as she crossed the street. She looked back and she could barely make out the outline of her school. She knew it was very wrong to ditch school but she had no other option. She inwardly groaned as she passed shops and shops and more shops. She didn't think that 191 Light Bloom Street would be far.

She glanced at her phone and continued down the street. The bakery made her stomach grumble.

"Darn it," She muttered. She searched through her backpack and found five dollars. She grinned and made her way inside the bakery.

The smell was simply delicious. It smelled a mixture of chocolate chip cookies and fruit smoothies, her top favorite foods. Price's smile grew. She walked over to the counter and tapped the bell thingy. The _Ding! _brought the cashier's attention.

A woman around her late twenties hurriedly walked over to the counter. Her hair was up in a Tennessee style and her eyes were showing tiredness, but still sparkled with happiness.

"Hey there, sweetheart, what can I help you with?" She asked with a warm smile; a small smile that reminded Price of her brother.

Price forced a smile and said, "Coffee, please,"

The woman nodded. "Coming right up,"

Price nodded and tucked her hands into her pockets. She was about to decide what to eat her coffee with when she heard the doorbell thingy ring.

She turned around and heard as the person walking through said, "Long time no see, Miss Price."

_Line Break_

"Are you sure this is the way?" Cammie asked Jenny who was putting a stool under the air vent that Zach and Cammie found in the old art room.

Jenny nodded. "Yep, Ashley used it all the time."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. That was the same vent that had its lid on the floor. Cammie shrugged it off her mind.

Ana looked around and saw the curious faces of Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey (who tried to hide it), Jonas, Grant, and last of all, she saw Jenny's concentrated face.

"Okay," Jenny announced. "I'll go first and Ana last."

Ana pouted. "Why?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Just follow the plan, Ana."

"Fine," Ana grumbled.

Jenny crossed her fingers and went into the darkness of the air vent. She crawled over to the left. Soon, Cammie and the rest followed. After five minutes of crawling through the vent, Jenny saw the light at the end. She grinned and pushed the lid. It fell off. Jenny crawled out and stood up. She looked around and smiled, realizing that they had made it.

Cammie came out next and was surprised to find out that they were by the side entrance. No one except jenny was in sight. Shortly after, everyone came out.

Bex grinned. "It worked."

Jenny grinned, too. "Yeah,"

"How did you find it?" Jonas asked.

Ana smiled. "One day, Price and I really wanted to watch a movie, so she got the school's building plans and we followed the map."

Liz asked, "How did she get it?"

Ana looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't want to tell them the truth so she twisted it. "Her father works for the school and not in it."

Jenny glared at her and turned towards the rest. "All right, so where to?"

Cammie was the first to response. "Zach's house,"

_Line Break_

Preston groaned. He turned off his alarm clock and slowly got up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. 12:49 P.M.

Preston blinked and quickly got up. "Damn," He muttered. He shrugged it off and went back to bed. After all, he was _way _past being tardy. Right when he was catching up to sleep, his phone ringed.

He yawned and answered. "Hello?" He lazily said.

"Preston Winters! Did you fall asleep again?"

Preston winced.

"No, dad, I'm, um, sick?" It came out as a question.

His dad on the other line huffed. "Well, whatever. I need you to go to Catherine's and pick up a package."

Preston inwardly groaned. He hated that woman. When he was little, she would squeeze the life out of him and say how lucky he was. He never knew why and still didn't when his dad called him. He really didn't know who she was but as long as he would do what his father asked him, he could stay out of the family business.

Preston faked a cough and said, "Alright, where to?"

He heard his dad turn the pages of a notepad and said, "191 Light Bloom Street."

_Line Break_

Price laughed at Jason's joke. She couldn't believe that she would see her old friend again. Jason Le Fleur was this kid who had a huge crush on her back in her freshman year. He was a sophomore, therefore, already in college.

Jason nodded. "I'm serious! I looked at her and said do I look like Justin Beiber to you?"

Price stopped laughing and with a serious face said, "You should try a different hair color and style."

Jason rolled his eyes as Price chuckled. "No way, Ashley,"

When Price realized that it was Jason, she was shocked. She thought that he was somewhere in Australia and wouldn't come back until next year. They chatted and drank coffee for about fifteen minutes when Price realized she needed to get somewhere.

"Oh!"She said as she got up. "I'm sorry but I really need to get somewhere."

Jason raised an eyebrow and followed her as she threw out her cup of coffee. "A place called school?"

Price rolled her eyes. "Don't you need to be on the other side of the world?"

Jason grinned. "Touché,"

Price laughed and walked over to the door. Before she should turn the knob, she asked, "Why are you following me?"

Jason replied, "Well, don't you want a ride?"

Price rolled her eyes and walked outside. "Fine, here's the address."

_To be continued…_

**Pages: 5**

**Words: 1,624**

**What I could have done instead of this: The pile of summer homework I still have to do *groans***

**But this is way better!**


	11. Chapter 11 Life Sucks

_**Hello! It took me twelve days to finally update! That's like my shortest record! Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that school started and I won't have much time to update. BUT the good news is that I was able to update this chapter! And that I'm making a schedule to update each of my stories on time! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter.**_

**Zach**

_Life sucks._ That's one way to put Zach's thoughts together. The silence was ready to kill him. So far, neither he nor his mom had said a word. Zach wanted to ask a million questions but for some reason, he just couldn't. Cathy didn't know what to say either. She wanted to tell Zach the truth but she couldn't either. She turned on Light Bloom Street and parked the car in front of a blue, nice looking, two-story house.

Zach unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. Not a word was said as they got out of the car. Before Zach could walk a foot away, his mother said, "Zachary, wait."

Zach stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He was about to glare at her who calling him by his full name, but he stopped.

Cathy sighed and said, "My name's not Cathy."

Zach froze. _What? Is that's not her name, is she my mother? Were the birth certificate and DNA fake? _"What?"

His mother sighed and said, "Listen," Zach was still frozen. "I am the boss of this company and I had to leave you because my job was well, dangerous."

Zach backed away as his mother got closer. "So, you are my mom, right?"

She nodded.

Zach slowly nodded. "Okay, I just need to ask two questions."

"Ask them,"

"One, what's your real name? And two, what's your job?"

His mother never got this nervous. She always was calm and collected. She took a deep breath and said, "My name is Catherine."

At first, Zach was speechless. _No, it can't be the Catherine. I mean, I never met her but my mother is nicer. After all, she didn't frame Mike. _Then, Zach raised an eyebrow. "What about your job?"

_He's still clueless, good. _Catherine thought. She replied, "You will find out soon enough. A… _friend _of mine is coming to visit me."

Zach nodded and followed Catherine as she walked up the steps into the house. He really didn't expect it when she opened the door and saw his old pal there.

_Line Break_

Cammie stomped her foot in desperation. Bex looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. She knew that this whole thing was too much for her. Macey walked over to Bex and said, "You know, she is _so _lost."

Bex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "She met Zach three days ago and now she's like head over heels for him." Bex was about to interrupt, but Macey went on. "Price dragged Zach into it, which caused Cammie to be dragged into it. Nick went MIA as well as Zach and Price and that new kid Preston."

Bex stared at Macey. "Okay, I'm sure Price didn't mean to drag _all _of us into it and that Preston is not MIA. He might be sick or something."

Macey snorted. "The thing about him is that he never gets sick."

Macey widened her eyes. She didn't mean to say that. Bex jaw dropped to the ground. "You met Preston before?"

Macey controlled her panic and said, "Our parents know each other."

Bex nodded. "Do you have his number?"

"Of course, I have everybody's number!"

As Bex and Macey called Preston, Cammie looked up at Zach's house. She didn't care if some of the neighbors saw her. Her mom and aunt were working and only few adults were home.

Zach's house was empty. There was a 'For Sale' sign on the front door. Before she could break in and look for anything about Zach, Jenny came up to her and said, "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

Cammie turned around and said, "You didn't, Jenny."

Jenny angrily said, "But I did! If I hadn't given you that stupid letter to give to Ashley, then maybe she and Zach wouldn't be missing."

Cammie sent her a warm smile. "Jenny, it isn't your fault."

Jenny shook her head. "You don't understand. Someone bad gave it to me to give to Ashley. They threatened me and I thought it was some stupid letter but anything from Rich is simply bad!" She said in a rush.

"Whoa," Cammie said as she moved her hands around in a 'calm down' way. "What did you just say?" Cammie understood everything she said but it didn't make sense.

"It's true." A voice said behind them.

_Line Break_

Price nervously tapped her fingers on her knee. She looked over at Jason and noticed that he had a ring on his left hand.

Jason noticed this and smiled, "I'm married."

Price chocked on air. When she stopped (with no help from Jason) she half yelled, half said, "What?!"

Jason nervously smiled as he slowed to a stop on a red light. "Yeah, I came back to deliver the news."

Price raised her left hand. "Wait, when and how did this happen?"

Jason chuckled. "When I started my junior year, I met this girl in summer camp. She and I became good friends. We dated from junior year all the way to college year, since we are in the same college."

Price smiled as the car started to move again. "So, let me guess. You got the courage to ask her to marry you?"

Jason laughed and nodded. "Yeah,"

Price shook her head. "Unbelievable," It was silent for a moment when she asked, "What's her name?"

"Lucy,"

Price frowned. _Why did that name sound so familiar? _Something sparked in her and she realized why. She was a girl who used to go to her high school, but moved halfway through the year.

"What's her last name?"

Jason chuckled as he turned a left, following his GPS. "She used to go to our school. Her last name was Asher. Lucy Asher,"

Price nodded. Then, something sparked again. She frowned. Lucy was this girl who wasn't so good at school. Somehow, she ended up with enough credits to be in college. Price concentrated. A memory was coming to her. It was fuzzy but she saw her and her dad arguing on her first day of high school. She found something out…

"We're here," Jason announced as he parked across from the house.

Price smiled. "Thanks, Jason, and congrats!" She gave him a side hug and got out. She watched as he drove away. She was about to cross the street as she put on her backpack correctly, when she saw someone familiar walking up the steps to the house.

She hid behind a truck and realized that it was Zach. He was with a woman who looked strangely familiar. She noticed a ruby bracelet as she opened the door.

Price gasped. It was Catherine, the woman who wanted something important from her.

_Line Break_

Preston whistled as he walked over to his location. He decided that he didn't need a car since it was just a package. He was passing by the town shops when his phone rang. He picked up and heard Macey's voice asking (more like yelling) where he was.

He winced and said, "Ow! Calm down, Macey."

He was positive that he could feel her glare on him. _"Shut up, Preston. Where are you?"_

Preston heard voices whispering and someone being hit. He frowned. "Are we on speaker?"

"_Yeah,"_ Bex answered for Macey.

Preston shook his head and said, "I'm going over to pick something up."

"_Is the location 191 Light Bloom Street?" _A voice asked him.

Preston nodded and realized that they couldn't see him. "Yeah, who are you?"

"_That doesn't matter! Are you going to visit a person named Catherine?"_Jenny asked.

"Jenny, is that you?"

"_It was her when she just asked." _Ana replied.

"Oh ok,"

"_It doesn't matter who it was! Listen, stay where you are, ok? Wait-where are you?" _Liz asked. A _Finally! _Was heard in the background.

Preston looked around and said, "Um, I'm in front of a bakery named Day Grace."

"_Stay there." _Macey told him.

Before he could say anything else, she hanged up. Preston glared at the phone and stood by the bakery.

_Why are they so worried?_

_Line Break_

**Sorry guys! This is it for today! But I will update. I might update 11 days but I will! Thanks for reviewing! **

**WeirdButCool**

**Pages: 5**

**Words: around 1500**


	12. Chapter 12 Revealed

_Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter_

Preston kept tapping his foot on the floor. It had been five minutes since Macey called. Five minutes meant that he was late for picking the package up _and _to watch his favorite TV show.

"Girls are so confusing," Preston said while closing his eyes.

"What did you say?" Preston jumped at hearing Macey say that.

A look of bewilderment crossed his face. "I-uh, um… so what happened?" He asked.

Macey rolled her eyes as Bex and the rest came into view. "Not much,"

Preston raised an eyebrow. "Not much? You yelled at me, mistreated me, hurt me with your words, confused me, and yet-"

Before he could say anything else, Macey interrupted. "Preston, I do not want to know your problems. Please, just listen to us."

So, Preston did, from the day Mike got framed, arrested, and almost killed by this person called Catherine.

_Line Break_

_30 minutes earlier_

"Why would you help?" Cammie asked Rich. Even though Cammie was a newbie, she perfectly knew that Rich and Price weren't on good terms. After all, Jenny did mention that Rich was bad news.

Rich took a deep breath and said, "I made a huge mistake."

Macey snorted. "You just realized that?"

Rich ignored her and said, "I was told to give Price that letter."

"Why would you do it?" Ana asked her.

"Because I wanted Price hurt. She took the only thing that mattered to me and changed him."

"You're talking about Danny." Jenny whispered with realization.

Rich nodded, rubbing her arm in discomfort. She had never told anyone that, but it was time to come clean. "I was so mad, that I made a deal with this lady named Catherine. It turned out that Danny wasn't stolen and I realized that too late."

"And by giving jenny that letter to give to Price, you completed your debt." Liz finished.

Rich nodded. Cammie pondered if Rich was involved with Zach's disappearance. "What do you know about Zach?"

"Zach?" Rich asked in confusion. "The last time I saw him he was in a hurry."

"When was that?" Cammie asked first.

"About an hour ago at school,"

_Line Break_

_5 years earlier… summer of 7__th__ grade… before 8__th__ grade_

"Where are you going?" Mike Price asked his sister.

Ashley turned around and with one hand on the door knob said, "I'm going to Ana's house." After all, their parents were in Boston, for some job promotion her dad got.

Mike snorted and crossed his arms. "At eight pm?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and also crossed her arms. "Who are you to judge me?"

Mike playfully glared at her. Both twins looked as if one was looking into a mirror. You could only differentiate them by their height and their hair. "I'm your older brother."

Price grinned and said, "Alright," She closed the door as Mike smirked. He went back to watch TV and hearing his sister's footsteps on the stairs, slam the door and the rustling of leaves, he knew she followed his advice. He felt his phone vibrate and read his text:

_Dude, come on. Everything's ready._

_Danny _

Mike sighed and turned off the TV. He knew it was wrong to steal someone's personal belongings, but it was all for the best. If he got that article, he _might _finally reveal the true Catherine. Catherine was the women who he saw kill a person behind the Warehouse where he would sketch. She saw him and they made a dangerous deal. Somehow, he was able to convince his friends to help him.

Mike took a deep breath and walked out the door, not knowing that his whole life would change because of a deal.

_Line Break_

_No. Way. _Zach thought as he stared at his old pal comfortably sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

He was smirking. He was dressed in normal clothes. He looked fine. And he was Mike Price.

"Hey, Zach,"

_Line Break_

"Should I do it?" Price asked herself from behind the truck. She made a spit-second decision and before she could cross the street, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She almost fell on the sidewalk, but the person caught her.

"Watch it," Danny said.

Price pulled her arm back and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Danny sighed and said, "Ash, it's me, Sammy, not Danny."

Price blinked and whispered, "Oh," She could never tell the difference between Danny and Sammy. The only thing different about them was their birthmark on their foot (and she only knew that because for some reason, Rich told her). Price dropped her glare and looked anywhere but Sammy.

"Hey, Ash," Sammy said. "Look at me." Ashley forced herself to look at him. Sammy smiled. "Now that's better."

Ashley bitterly laughed. "Better? You broke my heart. You tricked me! You lied to me and even used my brother!" Ashley was now on a rampage. She was close to tears but stopped them. Sammy wasn't doing so well either. So, when Ashley said, "Thanks to you and your brother, mine is in jail!" He knew that he lost her, forever.

_Line Break_

_4 years earlier (end of 8__th__ grade)_

Ashley Price smiled upon seeing Danny wait for her outside school. Danny looked around and spotted Ashley. He gulped and checked his watch. Sammy was supposed to be there five minutes ago and he would be late to his and Rich's date.

The more Price reached him, the more Danny got nervous.

"Hey, Dan," Price said as she hugged him.

As Danny hugged her back, he thought, _Dam? No one calls me Dan. What has Sammy told her? _When Price pulled away, she frowned.

Danny gulped and tried his best confused face. "Something wrong, babe?"

Price stepped back. "Wait a minute… you never call me 'babe' and you always say…"

Danny gulped, wondering that after a year of avoiding her at school, Price got him. But Price simply smiled. She took a step closer as Danny's hands started to sweat. She leaned towards him and whispered, "You know, your brother is a way better actor." And with that, she slapped him.

Danny stared at her and rubbed his red cheek. "What- how?"

Price glared at him and said, "I was suspicious but hey, expect the unexpected."

Danny heard footsteps and turned around to see Sammy and Rich with shocked expressions. Price glared at them and walked past them. Sammy tried to reach for her and explain, but she simply pushed him away and ran towards the woods.

Rich stared at Danny, then Sammy. "You're twins."

Danny glared at her. "Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

Sammy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, Danny, you messed up!"

Danny angrily walked towards him. "I messed up? "

"It was your idea!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being human!"

"Guys! Stop it." Rich yelled as she pushed both away from each other. "You have to stop it. Price is hurt and thanks to both of you." She kicked both and ran towards Price direction. Both boys stared at the woods. They had a feeling something worse than this would happen.

_Line Break_

Rich stood over a fallen Price. She glanced at the bottle in her hand, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Price."

_**Sorry for the long update, but it's hard to find time nowadays. Hope you liked this chapter :)Sorry for the confusion, but the next chapter will be clearer.**_

_**WeirdButCool**_


	13. Chapter 13 Almsot To The Truth

_Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter_

_Rich stood over a fallen price. She glanced at the bottle in her hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Price."_

Sammy stared at Rich. All he could think was: _where did she get that bottle? _All he could really know for sure was that one second he realized he lost Price forever, and in the next second she was on the floor. It happened too fast. Rich just came out of nowhere and forced some liquid down Price's mouth.

Sammy would have done something, but he was too frozen to move.

Rice started to pull Price from her hands, and then stopped. She looked at Sammy and asked, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Sammy blushed. "Oh, yeah,"

He grabbed her legs and together they dragged her over to Rich Dad's van. They put her in the back and made sure she was still breathing.

"Whew," Rich said, "I got to start working out." She stared at Sammy and felt queasy that he was Danny's twin brother. She felt even worse when she realized that she still knew what happened at the bar. _Thanks to Price, now I owe Catherine, _Rich thought.

Sammy rolled his eyes. He looked back at Catherine's house and asked, "So, what now?" For some reason, that question brought him back to the day his cousin, Gabriel, died on Price's birthday.

But back to reality, Rich smiled. "We report to Catherine and prepare the trap for Cammie."

_Line Break_

"What now? What are we going to do now?" Preston asked.

Liz straightened her back and said, "We go to wherever you were going."

Preston asked, "Why?"

"Because you work for Catherine," Cammie said as she crossed her arms.

Preston nodded, finally understanding why. He rubbed his arms and said, "Then, let's go to 191 Bloom Street."

_Line Break_

He was there and perfectly fine. Not a scratch and he was also in good shape. He looked nothing like the middle school kid who was framed, or Price's twin. Indeed, he looked more like a stranger that you met but never saw again.

"Hey, Zach," Mike greeted as he got up and walked over to the living room, with Catherine close behind. Zach unfroze and slowly walked after them. _He's out. He… he knows my mother?_

Catherine, noticing her son's confused face, asked, "Zachary, are you okay?"

Zach stopped by the doorframe and said, "I don't know, you tell me."

"What's wrong, Zach?" Mike asked as he took out his phone.

Before Zach could answer, the doorbell rang. Catherine smiled. "That would be our prey."

_Line Break_

"I am stupid,"

"No, you're not, sweetheart."

"Yes I am!"

"Geez, someone's moody!"

"Of course, I am!"

"Please lower the volume! The neighbors might hear you!"

"Lower the volume? Do you think they care?!"

"Stone, shut it."

"I can't! I'm still worried that my daughter, _my daughter, _might tell the board the truth!"

"Trust her!"

"She's a _teenager!"_

"We were both teenagers, too."

"But she's more… more…"

"Talkative?"

"Yes!"

"You know what? Why don't you just tell the board that the last-"

"They won't believe me."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember when they met her?"

Silence.

"Told you so,"

"But at least try!"

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Why are you here and not working?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"She, um, she,"

"What did she do?"

"She cut school."

Silence.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't call her and yell at her like you do!"

"I do it to educate her!"

"It's more like you're breaking her ears."

"Whatever,"

"I'll just talk to her."

"Fine, but who really got the highest SAT score?"

"Elizabeth Sutton, but she took it six times and got a perfect score."

"And she's still in high school?"

"Yeah, apparently she wants to try to lead a normal high school experience."

"Wow, I would have gotten out of that prison already."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"So, why did you tell her to tutor them?"

"Because she mostly knows everybody and Danny and Selena are also good leaders."

"You do know that this is partly your fault."

"What? You're supposed to agree with me."

"You're the one who told her a crime!"

"Again, it's not a crime, just a misunderstanding!"

"Sure,"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"I'm not one of your students."

"Oh, sorry, old habit,"

"Old habit?"

"Yeah, not I just glare at them."

"Nice,"

"So, um, how do we tell her?"

"_We?"_

"Awesome!"

"Wait, what?"

"You said we in French which means yes, so now you'll help me!"

"What, no!"

"You said yes."

"I meant '_we'_ as in _us."_

"Nope,"

"Who taught you that trick?"

"Our daughter,"

_Line Break_

_Ring, ring!_

Rich stopped and looked at the floor. A phone.

Sammy noticed the phone and picked it up. He frowned. "It's Price's mom."

"Don't answer." Rich replied as she continued to walk down the street towards the tool shop Zach entered earlier in the day.

"I should answer it." Sammy argued as he followed Rich.

"Why?" They walked a little faster, ignoring the confused looks they were receiving from the adults.

"Because if you don't answer Mrs. Price, well, she won't stop calling."

"So? We could just turn it off."

"She put a tracker on it!"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah, it turns on right before the phone is turned off."

"Hmm… all right, but how are you going to answer?"

Sammy grinned. "I'll just mumble and _try _to say that I'm chewing or something."

Rich stopped and stared at him. "Do you actually think it will work? Are you stupid or something?"

Sammy glared at her and said, "It has worked before, you know."

Rich sighed. "Fine, go ahead. Get caught."

Sammy quickly answered before the call would end.

"_ASHLEY PRICE STONE! HOW DARE YOU CUT SCHOOL AND TEACH YOUR FATHER THAT INSANE-  
>"<em>

Sammy hanged up and said, "Yeah, we shouldn't have answered that."

"You think?!"

_Line Break_

**Hello! Sorry for the really late update, but with Hurricane Sandy and school, I haven't had much time to update. The dialogue part was actually my first time to write something like that. If you guys didn't get it, the conversation was between Mr. and Mrs. Price, also known as Mr. and Mrs. Stone (legally).**

**Hope you liked this quick filler :)**

**~WeirdButCool**


	14. Chapter 14

**Damn, I should really plan a Schedule for updating… my excuse? My laziness, school, and my horrible habit of posting new stories when I'm not even done with one! Any who, thanks to all those who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed my story!**

**Disclaimer: All right to Ally Carter**

Mr. Stone paced his living room as Mrs. Stone watched her husband. He was a good man, but sometimes very impulsive, reckless, and, yes, very stupid. His stupidest mistake so far was to tell Price that he committed a crime. Oh, correction. Based on Mr. Stone, it was all a _simple misunderstanding._

"You know," Mrs. Stone started, "Why don't you talk to her about it?"

Mr. Stone sighed. "Because she might explode or realize that she could've told the board all this over a year ago,"

Mrs. Stone glared at her husband. "She's your daughter, trust her!"

"I can't!"

Mrs. Stone stood up and walked towards him. "She has your blood! At least talk to her about it!"

Mr. Stone groaned. "You don't get it! The board could put me in jail for life!"

"All it is a small mistake and it's not even your fault!"

"I don't have proof!"

Mrs. Stone sighed and whispered, "You brought her into this. You better fix it, because I'm not letting her suffer more."

And with those last words, Mr. Stone was left standing in the middle of his living room, watching his wife angrily walking out. He immediately felt guilty. He knew what he had to do. He dialed Catherine.

_Line Break_

Catherine walked over to the door to answer it, when her phone rang half-way. She frowned. She looked at the caller I.D and grinned. _About time, _she thought. She turned to face Zach still leaning against the doorframe, as if it was his life supporter. She felt sorry for him. But her sympathy was replaced with pride.

Looking at her son, she remembered her brother and answered, "Stone?"

She walked towards the kitchen, but yelled over her shoulder, "Get the door, please."

Mike got up and as he passed Zach he muttered, "Sorry, dude."

Mike opened the door and faced Sammy and Rich. Their faces were priceless. Rich was having a hard time to say something. Sammy was frozen, as if he was paralyzed. Mike was smirking. "Good to see you guys."

Rich was the first to speak. "Um, hey, Mike."

Mike smiled. "At least the cat doesn't have your tongue."

No one laughed. Mike cleared his throat. "Right, here come in."

He opened the door wide enough to let them through. When Rich reached the living room, she gasped at seeing Zach studying a picture on the right wall. Zach heard her and turned around. He didn't look surprised. Sammy was more nervous than surprised.

All four teens sat down, not noticing how Catherine muttered, "Shit,"

_Line Break_

_I am in so much trouble, _Preston thought as he walked down Bloom Street. Macey and Bex were on his side, ready to tackle him if he tried to escape. Cammie and Liz were behind, each buried deep into their thoughts. Ana and Jenny were bringing up the rear, thinking where Price could be.

Cammie sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell the boys to search for Zach around the neighborhood once again. Or maybe it wasn't. She wondered why she, out of all people, had to move to this crazy neighborhood.

Cammie nearly laughed. Sure, it was fun and adventurous. Yet, she wondered why she had to be dragged into this. After all, she had her own problems. She didn't need anybody's help. Back at her old school, she was independent. Instead of hanging out with friends, she would stay at home with her mom to support her with her father's disappearance.

But now, here in this neighborhood, she gained new friends and re-united with old ones. She was quite welcomed in a weird way but was still accepted. At least she had great friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jenny asking, "Does anyone hear someone banging?"

Everyone froze. Bex leaned closer to the sound. "It seems to be coming from this side."

Cammie was the first to follow her across the street towards a van. She was also the first to say, "It sounds as if someone's trying to escape."

Macey nodded, now everyone behind them on the curb. "Open it," Liz whispered.

Bex and Cammie looked at each other and nodded. _Three, two, one! _Bex mouthed.

Together they were able to open the doors and find themselves facing Nick.

_Line Break_

Price woke up with a _huge _head ache. She rubbed her temples before getting up. As soon as she sat up, she hit her head on the ceiling of the car.

She groaned in pain and grumbled, "Why me?"

She looked around and realized she was trapped in a car. Price panicked. _What happened? Was I kidnapped? Where am I?_

Price gulped and just before she could move slightly forward, she felt a hard pain in her head. It was as if someone hit her with a metal baseball. Suddenly, a flashback came.

_Price was in her dad's office. He looked different. His eyes were hollow and he was nervous. His fingers kept tapping on the desk. Papers were set between him and Price. _

"_What's wrong?" Price asked. She was younger. A year or two. _

_Mr. Stone sighed. "I am so sorry, Ashley."_

_Price frowned. "Why?"_

"_Because of this," He pushed the papers towards her. _

_Price picked them up and studied them. She realized the difference. They were at least ten SAT tests. Every two was the same. Except for the grade. Those who received a low score were bumped up to average, __**manually.**_

_Price gasped. "The-the,"_

"_Yes," Mr. Stone said. "Every test score was bumped up, therefore, being concluded as cheating."_

_Price got mad. She found her test. It was bumped up to a higher score than average. "Why?"_

_She asked. Mr. Stone didn't answer. His daughter glared at him and stood up. "Why, dad? You do know you can go to jail! I thought you were changing!"_

_Her father glared at her. "This is not my fault."_

_Price wouldn't listen to her father's yells. Instead, she ran out and headed to the bar, where coincidentally, was Zach, Sammy, Danny, and Rich._

_Line Break_

Mrs. Morgan stared at her sister, waiting for a reaction. Just recently, she asked Abigail what she was doing during Mr. Morgan's time of disappearance. All she got was a deep breath.

Rachel leaned across the kitchen island and whispered, "Abigail, you better tell me what you were doing or I swear I'll call Edward and tell him about that time you and Joe went _exploring_."

Abby blushed and watched as Rachel leaned back, a smirk on her face. Abby controlled her feelings. She was stronger. She was… trapped. "All right," Abby started, "I was with Edward and the team."

Rachel nodded, telling her to go on. Abby sighed. "We were assigned to track his movement. We got distracted and the next thing you know, BOOM! He's gone! I swear that we had him locked and his position was safe. We didn't know that he was going to wander off by himself with not unit whatsoever!"

They both started to have tears in their eyes. Rachel was ready to go on a breakdown but managed to ask, "Who else was in your team?"

Abby sniffled, ready to kill anyone who dared to question why she was acting so weak. After all, she was a strong soldier, one of the best, in the army. Abby took a breath and said,

"It was Edward, Catherine, and Steve."

_Line Break_

**Hello! I hope you all loved this chapter! Full of surprises right? He-he… sorry! But I will update! One of my stories is going to definitely be done so I'll have more time to update this one! :D**

**Please Review**

**~WeirdButCool**


	15. Chapter 15 Almost Over

**Hellos… please don't kill me! I know I have updated late, but my attention has been directed to school. Especially since I just had midterms (worst week ever) and with other stories on my mind, I have been distracted too easily. Hope this chapter is okay: D**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter**

Nick was having the best day of his life. He finally got his new car, a Ram 1500 truck! His parents were so proud of him winning a soccer match, be on the honor list, get a girlfriend, and send his application to Columbia University. All in one day!

Nick stared at his beauty. A great paint job, awesome tires, and oh! His girlfriend was there. The tall blond was about to regret everything. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was finally going to be with her fiancé tomorrow morning at Italy. After all, Catherine promised her so. As long as Nick was dealt with.

Vanessa Cook walked over to her 'boyfriend' and wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug. Nick hugged her back and whispered, "You're the best." Even though he only knew her for a little less than a week, she was very supportive when he moved away and into a new town.

Vanessa forced a smile and pulled back. "Hey, Nick, why don't we take her for a spin?"

Nick grinned, looking like a little kid opening his Christmas presents. "Really?"

Vanessa laughed, this time being a real laugh. "Yeah,"

Nick quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the truck. He opened the door for her and as he went around the car to get in, someone yelled, "Now!"

Vanessa locked the car and ducked, covering her ears. Nick was confused and scared as two dudes dressed in black approached him. He ran to the driver's door and tried to get it open. It wouldn't budge. Nick hit the windows, yelling at Vanessa to open them. She would only shake her head and soon, she started to cry.

Nick cursed and turned around, ready to face his opponents. His karate classes as a kid kicked in. He took a deep breath, and before he could attack the first dude, the other took out a sort of gun and shot him. Nick's eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

The first dude kneeled and checked Nick's pulse. "He's alive."

The second one nodded. "Good, now get the girl out and on the plane to Italy."

The first one nodded and stood. He walked over to the door and yelled at Vanessa to open. She did and shakily came out. The first dude smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Cook. I hope you and your husband have a nice future." He grabbed her by her elbow and pushed her into a nearby station wagon. He got in and started the engine.

Meanwhile, the second dude pulled Nick by his hands into a nearby van. _Thank god no one saw anything. _The second dude thought. So much for a quiet and watchful neighborhood. _No wonder no crimes are recorded. Everyone is so damn quiet. _With those last thoughts, the second dude drove off, to 191 Bloom St.

_Line Break_

_Five hours later…_

Cammie and Bex helped Nick sit on the curb. Ana and Jenny went to ask for help, Preston and Macey were checking the van for any clues of what happened, and Liz was calculating how long Nick was in there.

"Approximately five hours," Liz announced. For someone who passed the SAT"s more than three times, she was right.

Bex nodded. "Thanks, Bookworm,"

Liz nodded and blushed at her nickname. She leaned and checked Nick's pulse. Nick was rarely awake. His head was pounding and his breaths were quick and short. His memory was ambiguous.

Cammie put her hand on his forehead. "He's hot."

Liz nodded. "It was pretty hot in there."

Preston and Macey approached them. "There's nothing there." Macey announced.

"The van seems brand new and filled with gas," Preston added.

Cammie stopped hearing them talk with Bex and Liz. She paid close attention to the house number 191. She was sure she saw someone peeking through the window upstairs. It looked a lot like a dude. Cammie wondered if that person had something to do with this.

She stood up and walked over to Preston. "Preston," She started, "What exactly is in that house?"

Preston shrugged. "Just a package in there for me to pick up,"

Cammie frowned. "What kind of package?"

Preston shrugged again. "Stuff,"

Bex crossed her arms and motioned for him to be more detailed. Preston quickly nodded. "Well, sometimes I'm asked to bring something to my father or the post office. Other times I'm just asked to drive a car to a particular address."

All three girls were staring at him. Realization hit Preston. "Oh," He muttered looking down on Nick. "He was the package."

_Line Break_

Mike watched the commotion outside. He was glad his sister wasn't part of this mess. He hoped she was at school and not worried about him. Today would be his final day with Catherine. His deal was almost done and he was bailed out of jail, so now he could go home!

Mike heard some yelling and hurried downstairs. He stopped half-way down the stairs. He inched closer to the bottom and listened carefully.

"You left me!"

"I had no choice, Zachary!"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"That's not your concern right now!"

"If I am involved, it is my concern."

"Listen, I'm doing this for family, okay? Not just you, but other family members."

"What do Cammie, Mike, and everyone else have to do with this?"

Mike heard Catherine go silent. He thought she finally shut up. Catherine sighed. "Sit down,"

Mike sat down, too, and closed his eyes, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Line Break_

Rich wondered why Catherine and Zach were so loud. She heard part of the conversation along with Sammy. After a while, they got bored and started talking. They talked about high school, their families, their friends, but not the situation at hand. Finally, Sammy asked, "How's Danny?"

Rich snorted. "I thought you lived together."

Sammy laughed. "We do, but he seems different."

Rich nodded. "He's different."

Sammy waited for her to continue. Rich got the hint and continued. "He was upset when he realized that he made a mistake. Not only did he lose his best friend, Mike, but he lost you when he betrayed Price. Danny realized his mistake and tried to make the best of it. He became a deep jerk. Now, I don't even think he cares about anyone anymore."

Sammy was silent the whole time. He didn't know his brother was feeling like that. Heck, he didn't know but his ex did. Sammy sighed and put his hands around his neck in the back. He leaned forward. He suddenly made a decision.

Rich watched Sammy lean forward, slowly get up, and offer his hand to her. "Ashley, we need to do something."

Rich grinned and grabbed his hand. She trusted Danny, and she figured it wouldn't hurt to trust Sammy. Rich stood up and asked, "What do we need to do?"

_Line Break_

Price was glaring at her hands. She was mad at her father. She was mad at her mother. She was mad at Zach, Danny, Sammy, and Rich. Most of all, she was angry at herself. She was stupid to get drunk and forget what happened. Maybe she made the top stupid people list in the world.

Price took a deep breath and was ready to scream. Again, another headache came. Although, this time, puke followed it. After throwing up, Price groaned when she realized she just wet herself by accident. She even smelled bad. Price was ready to throw up again. She pushed her thought of her father and the SAT's in the back of her head. She crawled the little space to the door and turned around to kick it open.

After several tries, she gave up. Her puke smell was everywhere and it wasn't fun. Price gagged and yelled, "HELP!"

She kicked the door and punched the sides, hoping someone would come and rescue her. She was ready to give up when someone started to tug at the door handle. Price smiled. She was hoping that her rescuer wasn't the one who kidnapped her.

Price heard the person saying something. Confused, she yelled back, "WHAT?"

"STAND BACK!" Price heard the boy, apparently, yell. She crawled back to where she started and saw the doors open. Preston and Macey saved Ashley Price from dying of air and puke smell.

_Line Break_

**I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. It is not my best or my worst, but I have tried to make it more interesting and sort of funny. I know I didn't include Zach but he'll be in like the whole next chapter. Like the title, this story is almost over. Thank you for those who read and reviewed or followed or favorite this story :D**

**~WeirdButCool**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter.**

Zach couldn't believe what his mother just told him. All he wanted to do was travel back in time and stop Mike from making the worst mistake of his life. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. So, Zach decided to do the right thing. He grabbed his phone and called Principal Stone.

After a few rings, his principal answered.

"Hello?"

Zack took a deep breath. "Uncle?"

_Line Break_

Price was ready to burst. She just couldn't hold in the information she remembered. So she told Macey and the rest the truth. No more lies, only the truth.

_Line Break_

Mr. Stone was ready to faint. Instead, he got in his car and rode to 191 Bloom St. He thought his nephew didn't know anything. He was sure Catherine promised him to not tell. Not yet. After all, he a wife with three kids (one who died a year ago in a car accident). Gabriel was the first to find out the truth, and he loved Catherine as a mother. He even worked for her in her ugly business. A car accident happened and he was gone. Just like that. Meanwhile, Daphne was pregnant, Dylan inside her.

Overall, he had 3 children, a crazy sister that caused one to be dead, one in prison, and one with a dangerous secret.

_Line Break_

Catherine was ready to call her evacuation group. Being the owner of a black market company had its perks. Sure, she used to work for the government, but after her friend died in a not so coincidental bomb, she switched sides.

She kept Zach a secret. Then, she found out he was close with Ashley Price. Yet, she had Gabriel and Mike under her wing. She only needed Ashley. Her plan was to take Zach away, give Price a letter stating how she had to come to 191 Bloom St, and confuse her to join Catherine's little party.

Unexpectedly, her brother calls and says, _"Hey, sis, I committed a crime and Price knows. Care to help?"_

Yeah, she was trapped. She could confess, but now. Instead she could use Mike as a distraction, clean her brother's name, capture Zach and Price, and then her company wouldn't be a target because of her family. After all, she wasn't that heartless.

So, she took a deep breath and called her brother back. When he answered, she told him: "Bring your wife to 191 Bloom St, we have business to discuss."

Too bad she didn't know Zach already called, and he told him to bring the cops.

_Line Break_

The gang met outside 191 Bloom St. The boys were sent to the back door to make sure no one could get out. The girls made Price ring the bell.

Inside, Mike stood up. "I got it!" He yelled.

Zach, Rich, and Sammy nodded. They were discussing how to tell the cops they were innocent. Mike opened the door and faced his sister, Ashley.

Price was shocked. She couldn't move a muscle. Finally, Mike spoke up. "You got taller."

She broke into a smile and crushed him in a bear hug. Mike grunted and walked a few steps back and said, "I miss you, too."

Meanwhile, the girls walked in and before they could ask what the hell Danny, Zach, and Rich were there, the cops came barging in, their guns pointing at them. Not to mention the boys and Catherine entering the scene from the back door.

_Line Break_

_An hour later…_

Zach leaned against the hood of a police car. His mother was on the way to prison, and the cops were finishing interviewing everyone. He spotted Cammie being hugged by his mother. He smiled. It was nice to see her happy and relaxed.

Price walked up to him and said, "Hey, cuz,"

Zach scrunched up his nose. "That sounds weird."

Price nodded and leaned on the car, too. "I know."

Zach couldn't hold it in. "I liked you, a lot."

Price wasn't sure to feel happy, disgusted, or confused. She went with confused. "You what?"

Zach coughed. "I, um, had a crush on you, before the cousin thing."

Price blinked too many times. "Um," She started, "To tell you the truth, I liked you, too."

Zach let out the breath he was holding. "Oh, god, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Price nodded. "Cross my heart."

To make it more awkward, Mr. Stone walked towards them. He immediately hugged his daughter and whispered into her ear. "Thank you for not telling."

Zach left them alone as they talked in low tones. He walked towards Cammie who was also approaching him. He smiled. "Hey, Gallagher Girl,"

Cammie's heart started doing jumping jacks. "Hey, Zachary,"

Zach scrunched up his nose. "It's Zach."

Cammie laughed. "Okay, _Zach."_

Zach smiled. "So, how's your first week of school going?"

Cammie sighed. "Too much suspense, you?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "Too much confusion."

Cammie nodded. "Tell me about it."

He laughed. "Come on, Gallagher Girl, we need to sleep, high school starts again tomorrow."

_Line Break_

**THE END…**

**HAHA, JUST KIDDING!**

_Line Break_

Cammie woke up with a smile on her face. Sure, she just saw Zach's mother go to prison last night, but nothing could stop her from seeing him today. After all, today was their first date.

**_Hello! So, bad ending? To tell you the truth I think it sucked. I just rushed things. Im planning on focusing on my other Gallagher Girls story, the one about Cammie's adventure, her unknown one. I dont know if there's gonna be another book, if it came out already, since I havent checked on Ally's blog. Well, please check out my other story! :D_**

**_Please tell me your thoughts on the ending._**

**_Flames allowed._**

**_~WeirdButCool_**

**_P.S. This story is dedicated to all my readers._**


End file.
